


Fate's Cruelty

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Chloe/Clark circa s10 - Clark decides after he realizes Chloe is alive to find her after she's left Smallville</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/gifts).



Part one

Clark stared at the envelope Lois handed him. He suspected Kara was pleading with him about her current relationship with his presumed dead ex-friend, Lex Luthor.

“Clark, you could at least hear her out. She is your cousin after-all.”

Clark stared at the envelope as he debated. He was tempted to throw it out. Kara insisted Lex had changed and she didn’t want to listen to him. “Why should I bother?”

“I’d give anything to have my cousin back.”

Clark cringed at the venom in her tone. He swore Lois still blamed him for Chloe’s death.

“I’m having dinner with the General in Star City.” Lois lied.

“Lois...”

“I’ll probably just crash at Ollie’s.”

Clark wished he was surprised to hear Lois mention Oliver. She’d been spending a lot more time with him since Chloe’s funeral. He figured Lois was helping Oliver grieve.

Clark waited until he heard her car pulling out of the driveway. “I swear if Kara tells me how much Lex has changed again...” He ripped open the envelop and took out the letter. His vision became blurry as he unfolded the piece of paper.

====

_Kara clenched her hands as she glared at her cousin. He’d no right to judge her. She’d known he wouldn’t approve of her relationship. Her eyes narrowed as she decided it was high time Superman got knocked off his pedestal. “Tell me Kal, did you chose Lois because you love her?”_

_“How many times have I asked you not to call me that?” Clark growled as he suspected Kara had purposely chose to use his Kryptonian name._

_“You don’t need to answer. I know you don’t love Lois.”_

_“I do.”_

_Kara rolled her eyes. He sounded like a child trying to convince an adult. “Lois loves you so much she spends every waking moment in her lover’s bed.” She added flames to the hurt in his eyes as she continued, “You lecture me on my choices but you can’t judge yourself.”_

_Kara stepped closer and looked deeply into his blue-green eyes. “You stay with Lois out of deep seeded regret for your choices with Chloe!”_

_“Chloe made her choice. She put on fate’s helmet to save Oliver!”_

_Kara laughed at her cousin. Her eyes held sadness and pity as she declared, “Did she?” She blurred and poked him hard in the chest as she snapped, “Or did she put on fate’s helmet to protect you?”_

_Kara sighed as Clark snapped angrily,“Chloe wanted to save Oliver.” She threw her hands up in the air before she cried, “Chloe always put your first. She never judged you.”_

_“What do you want from me! You’re right, I love Chloe. I made the wrong choice when Lois insisted she’d gotten cold feet. I should have stayed with Chloe...That morning haunts me every day and if told her how much I love her, maybe she would be alive today.”_

_Kara wanted to fly into the sky as Clark’s words freed her from a promise. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she said, “I didn’t think I’d be able to get you to meet her stipulations._

_“Huh?”_

_“Either you screamed you loved her in the same spot she told Jor-El or you accept my relationship with Lex..”_

_“Jor-El is this some twisted trial of yours? I finished my training!”_

_Kara shook her head in annoyance as she mumbled, “You were always thick-headed.”_

_Clark crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he growled, “Chloe’s healing powers were gone.”_

_“Did you sleep with Chloe?”_

_Tears cascaded down his face as Clark answered,“Yes, it was the best night of my life.”_

_Kara started to cry as she asked,“After you defeated the darkness did you hear something...You might have believed it was your imagination.”_

_“I heard a toddler say da da.”_

_Kara’d been standing on the balcony as her second cousin said those words. She’d seen him point directly at Superman as he floated high in the sky. “You heard something else, didn’t you?”_

_“I swore I heard Chloe!”_

_“Maybe you did.”_

_“If both are connected that means Chloe kept my son away from me.”_

_“Get off your high horse Kal! You chose Lois. You married Lois knowing she has been having an affair with Oliver and I’m willing to bet the child she is carrying isn’t yours.”_

_“What is the point to all of this Kara?”_

_“Jor-El please...I’m begging you...”_

_“Kara, I am bound by my promise I made to Kal-El. I can’t interfere.”_

====

Clark panted for air as his vision became clear again. His eyes narrowed angrily as he suspected Zatanna caste a spell. The paper slipped from his fingers as he’d returned to his proper time.

Clark’s curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the letter. His eyes tripled in size as he read, _“Fate led you to believe it was set in stone. Fate’s cruelty is only certain times are set.Your destiny was never Lois. Kal, you can change that future by listen to your heart. It’s telling you...Prove you love her...Kara-Luthor”_

Clark breathed in deeply as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He’d ignored his gut instincts; Chloe managed to survive. _Why hadn’t Chloe returned to Oliver and Star City?_

Clark paced back and forth as his mind relived pieces of his conversation with Kara. _‘Did you sleep with Chloe?’_ His heart hammered in his chest as he wondered, _‘Is it possible our night together...’_

Clark angrily punched the support beam in the kitchen. He swore at that very instant it was high time he made a few changes in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Alternative Universe. I'm clueless when it comes to season 10 lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' ' are thoughts italics are past events

Part Two

Clark sighed as he surveyed the damage. It had been years since he’d lost control of his temper. He’d almost fix the damage when he heard, “Too bad you can’t fix everything that easily.”

Clark tightened his grip on the support beam as he pretended to be weakened by his efforts and adjusted his breathing to keep up his charade. His eyes focus on his visitor as he growled, “You’re not welcome here.”

“Oh...I thought we would embrace and you would tell me how happy you were to see me...”

“Maybe, in another life,” Clark snarled.

Clark felt it was a little too convent Lex decided to pay him a visit. His premonition of the future was still very fresh in his mind.

“Resurrection can change a person,” Lex declared.

Clark narrowed his eyes as he replied, “Get to the point Lex. I’m not in the mood to decipher your riddles.”

“I’m not your enemy, I never was. I’ve gone to great lengths to protect my family.”

Clark breathed in deeply to control his temper as he growled,“Your relationship with Kara doesn’t make us family.”

“I've always considered you my brother, whether you return that sediment or not doesn’t matter to me.”

Clark pointed to the door as he responded, “I don’t.”

Clark’d always hoped Lex would change but every time he returned to his bad ways. “As far as changing, guess you will have to prove it.” He counted to ten in his head as Lex paused at the door.

“Touche.” Lex replied but paused at the door and asked, “How long has it been?”

Clark stared at the door after it closed and wondered why Lex always managed to get the last word. He decided to treat the vision, Lex’s visit, and Chloe’s disappearance like pieces of a puzzle.

Clark replayed their conversation over as he went out to the loft. He dropped the broken beam on the work bench before ascending the stairs to his loft. Sitting down on the couch, he jotted down several words.

Clark continued to stare at the page. Closing the notebook, he decided to go on patrol. He stood on top of the Daily Plant building. His trench coat blew in the wind as he extended his hearing and listened.

===

Sin Renato stood outside on the balcony listening to the city. Her hand rest on her abdomen as she contemplated her choices. She’d intended to leave everything from her past in Smallville behind.

_Chloe closed all of her bank accounts before she erased all traces of her life. She hacked every database known to man and made it appeared Chloe Sullivan had never existed. She obtained false documentation for her new identity and was resurrected as Sin Renato._

_Chloe dyed her hair dark burgundy soon as she arrived in the city. She found a small apartment for a reasonable price in a semi-decent area. It wasn’t as mad as the slums in Metropolis._

_Chloe changed the way she dressed and wore darker black eyeliner, more mascara, deep burgundy lipstick, black tanks, jeans, leather jacket, cowboy boots, studded spiked bracelets, chokers, and a silver Claddagh ring on her wedding band finger in the direction which meant her heart was taken. Her heart was essentially claimed by the Kryptonian she’d left behind._

_Chloe’s makeover allowed her to fit into the area she’d moved into. She went from business Journalist to a punk with an attitude. Her attitude wasn’t enough, though._

_She observed and listened to learn the accent of her new city. She practiced and perfected her new style. So after several weeks, she was seen as a local._

_Her next step had been finding a job. She couldn’t do Journalism because that choice would be too much like her old life. Her job would have to be something no one would dream of her doing. She looked though the help wanted adds crossing off all professional type jobs._

_Chloe laughed as she walked by one of the several strip clubs. No one would suspect her working there. She continued on her way as she thought, ‘When hell freezes over.’_

_Several night clubs and bars were along her route. She recalled the movie she’d watched as she came closer to one. Her eyes landed on the bartender wanted sign as she was surprised to find the movie was based upon an actual bar._

_Chloe walked through the doors of Coyote Ugly and toward the bar. She found the place was packed to the hill. Her eyes became bigger as she saw one of the girls climb up onto bar. She contemplated her options as a red head leaned over and asked, “What can I gets ya?”_

_Chloe nibbled on her lip as she hesitated. “I’m actually looking for the owner.”_

_A gorgeous blonde was serving a drink to the man next to her and said, “Ya found her.”_

_“I saw the help wanted sign.”_

_Chloe couldn’t help but notice the woman looked her up and down. She thought her outfit was perfectly fitting for her new name._

_“Bar-tended before?”_

_Chloe shook her head as she replied, “I can learn.”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Sin Renato.”_

_“Sin? Given name?_

_“Yeah my mom wanted a unique and different name.”_

_“Nice to meet ya, I’m Raven.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” Chloe replied._

_“I like your style. I have one rule. No boyfriends allowed.”_

_Chloe wasn’t dating anyone and didn’t expect to be either. She didn’t plan on socializing a bunch either. Her spare time would be dabbling in treasure hunting for ancient wards. She hoped to acquire and use to keep herself hidden. “Not a problem, I’m single.”_

_“No matter. No exceptions you’ll be fired on the spot.”_

_Chloe wondered if Raven believed her as she replied, “Gotta ya.”_

_“Ya start tomorrow. No uniform dress as ya are.”_

_Chloe smiled as she walked back outside. ‘Another thing accomplished.’_

_Chloe’d been working for two months when she broke a glass. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized the fragments hadn’t penetrated her skin. She played off the ordeal with her boss by making an excuse about being lucky._

_Chloe calculated the numbers and determined she missed her period at least two times. Her ’s keys shook as she opened her front door. Slumping down on her love seat, she contemplated calling Clark and reached for her new cell._

_Chloe started to dial his number but hung up before she finished. They never spoke of their night together. Chloe suspected Clark felt guilty. He wasn’t technically with Lois at the time, though._

_Chloe resolved her dilemma with Oliver by saying she needed time. Oliver’d been bugging her for weeks about making their relationship official. Chloe couldn’t make that commitment especially after she’s seen Lois riding Oliver like he was a bucking bronco._

_Chloe planned on laying her cards on the table with Clark. She’d kept her cool when Clark rushed in and told her about Lois. It seemed a little too convent but she’d let it go. Her heart was secretly breaking as Clark did what he always did._

_Chloe decided to take her own path separate from Clark. She’d everything in place to leave and start over when Clark gave her his key to Legion of Superheros bunker._

_Chloe stared at the key as she heard Lois’s harsh words played over and over. She could use the key to help Clark rescue Oliver and ensure Clark didn’t become endangered._

_Chloe was overwhelmed with images of the future. She couldn’t handle the pressure and fell to the ground. She’d believed her healing powers were responsible for her Resurrection. Her hand moved to her abdomen as she whispered, “It was you.”_

_Chloe’d been given a precious gift from Clark and vowed to protect their baby. Fate’d showed her Clark’s destiny to drive back the darkness. Now, she understood the toddler she’d seen wrapped in Clark’s red cape was their son._

_Chloe went into work the next day early expecting to be fired. She was pleasantly surprised when Raven simply added a new rule to the list for her bar patrons. Her other rule was amended too._

_Chloe couldn’t imagine Clark ever walking into the bar. She’d never dreamed she’d look up to discover Kara and Lex either, though._

Sin was pulled from her reflections as she felt a sharp pain. She breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled before she called Kara.

====

Clark heard laughing, crying, conversations, arguments, sexual activities but not the sound he was desperately searching for. His heart became heavy and he started to doubt his belief as he continued to listen.

Clark worried he was falling into his old habits. He’d spent weeks on this very rooftop after Chloe died hoping for a small miracle. Her name slipped past his lips as he tightened his resolve.

Clark sighed as he went to leap down to the street below. Despite his engagement to Lois, he felt completely alone. He wondered why he’d never been able to pinpoint Lois’s heartbeat.

Clark pondered why he remained with her. He loved her but not as deeply as he should. After their reconciliation, he’d hoped things would be different and they’d been until Chloe died.

Clark tilted his head and concentrated on Star City. His hands clenched at his side as he heard Oliver and Lois arguing. He generally didn’t eavesdrop but desperation for answers made him.

“Lois, I can’t keep doing this.”

“Are you worried Carter will tell Clark?”

“No.”

“Suddenly getting a conscience?”

Clark felt sick as he continued to listen. ‘This is wrong.’

“I think she knew about our affair.”

“It wasn’t an affair. Clark and I were broken up.”

“I just keep wondering why Chloe only came back to pack her things.”

Clark’d heart started to beat faster. He’d thought Chloe was at the Talon to collect her things.'Chloe went back to Oliver.'

“Maybe she felt guilty.”

“Why? She’d no reason to be. We'd an open relationship. I wanted to make a commitment but she didn't.”

Clark started to wonder if Lois had know about the night he’d spent with Chloe. His stomach tightened into knots and he felt like he’d been hit with a chunk of Kryptonite. ‘Lois was waiting for me at the farm that morning. She couldn’t possibly have known I planned on convincing Chloe to leave Oliver.’

“You and Clark put her on some great pedestal. I loved my cousin but she was no saint. There was nothing she wouldn’t do to protect him.”

Clark’s conscience weighed heavily upon him. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of what he’d already heard. Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone.

“Lois has always been the wrong woman for you.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he turned toward Kara. His eyebrow rose as he wondered why his cousin was there.

“Are you too noble to admit you were eavesdropping?”

Clark knew it was wrong to listen in on their argument. “Lois is counseling Ollie.”

“Oh is that what you call it?” Kara asked sarcastically.

Clark breathed in deeply as Kara started to get on his nerves. “Relationship advice from my cousin...”

“I’m not here to give you relationship advice. Why should I you won’t listen anymore than I will.”

Clark couldn’t help his curiosity. Their last conversation ended in a heated argument after he discovered Kara was dating Lex. His opinion hadn’t changed and he still wanted Kara to come to her senses.“Why are you here then?”

====

Kara glanced at Clark knowing she needed to tread lightly. She was bound to her promise.

Sin had no intentions of keeping Clark away from his son but she wasn’t excepting Clark back into her life because of a child. She wasn’t the same person who’d left Smallville. Chloe Sullivan was dead. 

Clark would do the honorable. He’d other concerns right now.

Kara was shocked when she discovered Sin had all of Clark’s abilities. Sin’d difficulty controlling her new found abilities. She’d lost control of her heat vision more than once.

Kara wanted desperately to tell Clark everything. She wasn’t certain Clark could handle a few shocks that were in store for him, though. ‘Can he bare knowing about Kal?’

“Kara?”

“I was contemplating.”

“What?”

“Can you handle knowing when that’s all you will have?”

“You’re spending too much time with Lex,” Clark growled.

Kara shrugged afraid to reveal too much. A ghost standing near Clark shook his head. She believed it was Jonathan Kent. She’d seen his presence near Sin on a couple of occasions when she’d woken screaming because of Fate’s visions.

“Kara.”

“Dad?” Clark asked.

“Son. I’m sorry. I don’t believe I’m going to say this. Kara, Lex is right. Your intentions might be just and honorable. But it will be more heartbreaking than you can imagine.”

“It wasn’t my intention.”

Kara watched the man touch Clark’s arm as he replied, “Clark, I’m proud of you.” She frowned as she saw sadness in Clark’s eyes as Jonathan disappeared. Her hearing detected Sin’s voice and she bit her tongue as Clark said, “Friend of yours and Lex’s?”

Kara nodded. She wondered if Clark was aware he’d just given her an olive branch. ‘Sin never said I couldn’t mention her new identity. She insisted Chloe was dead. Lex tried to warn her I’d find my loophole.’ “Yeah, her name’s Sin.”

“Sin?”

“I think you’d like her.”

“If she is a friend of your’s and Lex’s I doubt it,” Clark grumbled as Kara jumped into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Clark raised his eyebrow as he wondered why his cousin attempted to gauge his interest. He certainly didn’t want Kara playing matchmaker. ‘Her taste in men is awful.’

Clark jumped down to the sidewalk and blurred home. He wondered what Kara wanted to discuss with him. She always been straight forward.

Clark was curious about Kara’s friend, Sin. He didn’t want to be but couldn’t help it.‘Who names their child Sin?’ 

Clark sighed as he sat down on the couch. He’d too much time on his hands and no one to talk. ‘Chloe. I miss her. She was always here for me.’ He started to reflect on the choices he’d made. 

_Clark was certain he loved Lois. It was a rocky road to get there. He’d despised her at first._

_Lois was mouthy, overbearing, and butted into his life. She was his annoying sister, he’d never had._

_Clark’s feelings changed and grew. He worried his secret would come between them. His turmoil increased when Lois ranted and raved about the blur. He didn’t miss the way her eyes clouded or her heart beat accelerated each time she mentioned the blur._

_Clark’s fears continued to increase as he became afraid Lois cared more about his alter ego. He hoped telling Lois would resolve his issues. His sub-conscience continued to plague his doubts._

_Clark remembered how Lois insisted she couldn’t share Oliver with the world. He believed Lois’d matured since her relationship with Oliver. His heart was shattered into oblivion several weeks later when Lois claimed to need time._

_Clark’d started to spend more time with Chloe again._

_Chloe was once again his grief and advice counselor. She’d dropped everything to be there for him._

_Clark enjoyed their time together and started to forget about his heartbreak. He didn’t know when they’d stopped spending time together. His conversation with Chloe became less about Lois and more about rebuilding his friendship with his best friend._

_Clark didn’t have the same worries with Chloe. He felt whole when he was with her._

_Clark was surprised to find her at the Talon that night. He’d come to the determination of who owned his heart. “Chloe, I need...”_

_Clark was shocked to see anger cloud her eyes. He took a step back as Chloe opened her mouth and then clamped it shut. “I know I’ve always...”_

_“Always what Clark?” Chloe snapped._

_Clark shrugged his shoulders as he cautiously moved closer. He shifted comfortably as he tried to force his jumbled thoughts into words. “I...”_

_“I can’t so this anymore!”_

_Clark’s eyes filled with confusion as he asked, “Do what?”_

_Chloe threw her hands up in the air as she grumbled, “You!”_

_Clark couldn’t fathom what he’d done. He reached for Chloe as she started to move away from him. His breathe caught in his throat as he’d use more force than intended and brought her body flush against him. He saw surprise in her eyes as she became aware of how their argument affected him._

_Clark focused on her lips as he decided actions were louder than words. He used her gasp to deepen his kiss as all his pent emotions were unleashed. His heart soared as Chloe surrendered and kissed him back._

_Clark broke the kiss long enough for Chloe to breathe. He’d no intentions of allowing her an instant to push him away._

_“We can’t..”_

_Clark’s hands gripped her hips as his lips brushed her’s again. He’d smelled her arousal and groaned, “Not this time.”_  
  
Clark gripped the arm of the couch as he shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that night. His body responded in kind to his memories of their night together. “Think about something else.” 

Clark breathed in and out as he tried desperately to ignore his raging hard-on. His groan echoed against the walls as he’d only one course of action. He blurred upstairs and slammed the bathroom door closed.

Clark stripped off his clothes and turned the cold water on full blast. He stepped under the spray and wrapped his hand around his length. ‘It’s always been Chloe.’ 

Clark grunted as he squeezed and pumped his erection. He closed his eyes as he recalled Chloe’s scent, taste, touch, cute whimpers, moans and gasps she made as their bodies were one. His orgasm plummeted through as he imagined her tight muscles as they squeezed and gripped him.

====

Kara landed on the balcony. She wasn’t surprise to see Sin sitting in the wicker rocking chair.

“Think it was braxton hicks.”

Kara frowned as she sat down in the chair next to Sin. She was more than ready to assist in the birth. 

Once,Kara believed her duty was to protect Clark. Her second cousin’s birth gave her a new mission. It was her sacred duty to shield the little one from harm. She wasn’t expecting their enemies knock down the door, though. 

Kara’s care would mostly consist of babysitting duty when Sin returned to work. She hated Sin's job but had given her word. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she remembered Raven’s amended rule, if Sin’s baby’s daddy stepped one foot in her bar. ‘My husband might just mention to Clark that he should find a coyote and not a canine either.’

Kara smiled as she recalled how livid Lex’d gotten when he discovered where Sin’s apartment building was located. He matched right into Sin’s apartment and growled, “I’m going to tell Clark where you are if you don’t reconsider my offer.”

“Go for it Lex. You know damn well Clark isn’t going to believe you.”

Lex’d purchased the building the next day and notified all tenants a complete background and credit check was needed due to new ownership. His intention wasn’t to toss anyone out onto the streets, he simply wanted to know Sin and her son were protected.

Lex hired contractors to make the building more secure. He even purchased one of the ancient pieces Sin wanted because the owner refused to lower his price. 

“I’m assuming you’re thinking about Lex. Your smile always lights up.”

“Yeah.”

“When are you planning on telling Clark you’re Mrs. Lex Luthor?”

Kara wasn’t shocked when Sin mentioned Clark. 

Sin somehow or another managed to mention Clark at least once during their visits. 

Kara usually attempted to convince Sin to call Clark. She decided tonight she’d skip her spiel about Clark deserving a chance. “He thinks Lex and I are dating. I figured he needs time to digest that first.”

Sin nodded in agreement before she accused, “I heard you.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders as she replied, “He heard you. I had to think of something.” She groaned mentally as she realized her loophole opened a whole can of worms. ‘I need to come up with a feasible lie.’

“Convenient,” Sin snapped.

Kara rolled her eyes knowing Clark would never suspect in a million years,Sin was really Chloe. Her thick city accent made her voice sound completely different. 

Kara’s ancestor Rao’s amulet interfered with any other way her cousin might have had to detect Chloe. Ruins and wards made Sin virtually undetectable anytime she was inside of her apartment. 

Clark would figure out sooner or later who Sin really was, though. ‘Soon if Lex has his way.’

====

Clark stood underneath the cold water and wished it could make him numb. His attempt at a relationship with Lois was wrong. She didn’t possess his heart. He’d given his heart freely years ago to his best friend. 

Clark shut off the water and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. His eyes fell to the bed and his stomach tightened into knots.

Clark doubted he’d be able to sleep. He didn’t require sleep but was deathly tired. His mind was troubled with anxiety over his impending long overdue conversation. 

====

Lex looked through some paperwork as heard his silent alarm. He glanced at the monitor but saw no one. His eyebrow rose and he suspected his late night visitor was none other than Clark Kent. 

Lex thumbed his wedding band as he contemplated removing it. He promised Kara he’d continue to pretend to be just her boyfriend until Clark could come to terms with there relationship. 

Lex didn’t believe Clark would ever accept their marriage. He didn’t need super hearing to overhear Clark’s attempts to sway his wife. His evil deeds were laid out before Kara long before Clark shouted them off.

Lex’d been completely honest with Kara. He’d been shocked when Kara accepted his misgivings and trusted him. 

_Lex’s heart pounded in his chest as Kara told him her secret._

_“I know you already know but I feel you need me to tell you myself. I’m from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed years ago. My ship was caught in a temporal time drift and freed when the dam exploded.”_

_“Which I caused.”_

_“Guess I owe you my freedom then don’t I.”_

_“No.”_

_“Don’t take that tone with me. I understand what motivated you. Now let me continue.”_

_Lex nodded as he wondered how Kara managed to see him. ‘My Angel from the heavens is really an Angel from Krypton.’_

_“I was supposed to protect my baby cousin Kal here on Earth. He’d grown into the man he is today while I slept. I’m still trying to find my purpose here but I’ve found you. I can give you what you wanted Clark so desperately to give, my trust.”_

_Lex gently touched her check as he whispered, “I don’t deserve you.”_

_Kara leaned closer to Lex as she replied, “No one’s perfect Lex. We all make mistakes.” Her lips brushed his before she rocked her hips and ordered, “Now, you better take me to bed before I explode from sexual frustration.”_

Lex growled as his body responded to his thoughts. He hoped Kara would return home soon. His devilish mind playing over all the ways he intended to make Kara squirm in ecstasy. 

====

Lois pulled into the driveway and breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her argument with Oliver was still fresh and raw. Her annoyance deepened despite her attempts. ‘I made my choice months ago.’

Lois stared at the farm house as his words played again. 

“Why are you in my bed if you love Clark?”

Lois’d a rude awakening after Chloe’s death. She’d seen the truth in Clark’s eyes whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

Clark was in love with her cousin. He hadn’t touched her sexually in months and his kisses were always quick pecks. 

Lois hadn’t wanted to admit her relationship with Clark was on very shaky ground. She’d contemplated leaving Clark again on several occasions. 

Lois quietly closed the door and tiptoed her way into the living room. She intended to take a quick shower before slipping into bed with Clark. ‘I’ll try one more time.’

Lois jumped in fright as her eyes focused on the dark silhouette. 

===== 

Clark’d attempted to sleep in his old room. Instead of sleeping, he’d toss and turned until finally he gave up. He sat on the couch as he stared at the door waiting for Lois.“Lois, we need to talk.”

“Jesus Clark you scared me half to death.”

Clark wondered how he’d been so blind as Lois sat down on the couch. He moved further away from her as his sense of smell was assaulted by her’s and Oliver’s mingled scents. “How long have you been coming from his bed to mine?”

Lois blinked in surprise before she snapped, “Where is it?”

Clark clenched his teeth before he snapped, “I’m not on Red-K.” He blinked to control his heat vision as he continued, “I think I deserve an answer don’t you?”

“Yes. Since Chloe’s funeral...So about seven months now.”

Clark opened his mouth and then closed it. ‘If my theory is correct.’His heart started to accelerate as he calculated Chloe’s due date. He wasn’t aware her due date corresponded to a Kryptonian female, though. ‘One problem at a time.’

“Why are we still together? It’s obvious to me you’d rather be with Oliver.”

===

Lois watched Clark closely as she became concerned. She worried Clark would spend his nights on top of the roof at the Daily Planet. 

Lois gently placed her hand on his thigh and moved closer. “Fate told me I belonged with you.”

“Screw Fate,” Clark growled.

Lois gasped as Clark moved her hand away. “I love you. I’m just not in love with you.”

“Lois, I can’t do this anymore. I’m going to stay in my old bedroom until you find a place.”

“So you’re breaking up with me this time,” Lois joked.

“I can’t deny my feelings any longer. I’m in love with Chloe.” 

“Clark, Chloe is dead. Admitting you love her won’t change the facts.”

“Chloe’s alive!”

Lois blinked back tears as she replied, “If you’re right. You won’t find her until she wants to be found. If she wants to be found.” She stood as she said, “I think we should continue this conversation later. You have chores to do and I hear the shower calling my name.”

Lois paused at the stairs and said, “I don’t think anyone could love you as much as my cousin did.”

=====

Clark was relieved Lois and he had a rational conversation. He’d every intention of finding Chloe. “Chloe, I’m going to find you!”

Clark headed outside to do his daily chores. He needed to finish those before he paid Lex a visit. 

Clark wanted the key’s to Chloe’s old apartment at the Talon. He hoped Chloe might have left some clues to where he could find her. 

Clark frowned knowing Lex’d every reason to deny his request. He slammed a new post into the ground as he admitted, “Maybe, Kara’s right. I’ve been too hard on Lex.”

====

Sin sat in her favorite wicker chair as she cursed her super hearing. She placed her hand on her abdomen as their son kicked. “I heard him.”

Sin smiled as Clark admitted he'd been hard on Lex. She bit her lip to keep from snarking, “About time.”

Sin narrowed her eyes at the ghost sitting near her. “Why are you haunting me?” She’d no intention of doing as Jonathan had asked. “I won’t change my mind.”

“I know but since my son can’t be here to bear witness I figured I should be here in his place.”

Sin breathed in deeply as pain like she’d never experience coursed through her lower back. She nibbled on her bottom lip knowing she couldn’t just call Kara. Her frustration increased when she realized her cell was in her apartment. 

Sin tried to keep her temper in check as Jonathan continued to pressure her. Her eyes flashed amber as she snapped, “You’re right. He should be here. I can’t ignore what fate showed me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Chloe’d told Clark ages ago, she would die before his secret ever left her lips. She swore to protect those closet to Clark and hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

_The darkness invaded Earth during the rein of the Egyptian Sun god Rao. It believed Rao would be consumed by rage if his mate was killed and allow evil an easy victory._

_Rao’s mate wore an amulet made from pieces of the sun. She had been protected because her heart was pure and unwavering. His children were safeguarded by talismans and wards his people used in worship._

_Rao defeated the darkness and the darkness back into space. His decedents would protect Earth if the great evil returned._

_Darkness consumed Earth as it turned friends against each other and countries against their allies. Wars broke out around the world. Streets were graveyards of dead bodies. Among the dead were Martha, Lois, Kara, Lex, Bart, Oliver and so many more connected to Earth’s savior._

_A partially fallen structure of dusted snow was all that remained of the Fortress. A lifeless baby boy was wrapped in a red caped blanket and placed near the crystals that once glowed brightly._

_The darkness laughed as it declared, “I was defeated years ago by your ancestor Rao. My mistake was allowing his children to live. I’ve taken everything which matters to you. So even if you defeat me I have still won. No one will be here to defeat me when I return again.”_

_“I’m sending you back where you belong,” Clark growled angrily._

_Clark body propelled through the last remaining icicles as the darkness charged. He formed a fist as he rocketed toward the darkness. His force separated the darkness into smaller particles. He ‘d chosen to save mankind despite his losses._

_Clark rose into the sky in a fury of red and blue. He’d became the beacon of hope Chloe’d always dreamed._

 

Sin’d worked hard to become someone else. She loved the changes she’d made: a new look, job, friends, apartment, and city she called home. Her actions had made her less and less like Chloe Sullivan. She didn’t know if she wanted or could be Chloe, again.

Sin’d been haunted by what fate had shown and was driven to protect Clark despite her resolve. She’d always believed you made your own fate and took steps to alter her nightmares.

Sin started research the Sun god Rao in her spare time. She’d discovered Egyptians believed Rao to be their savior from a great invading evil. Her quest for the antiquities was completed when Lex acquired the final talisman.

Sin wore the amulet which belonged to Rao’s mate. Her apartment contained the others rumored to have protected his kin. She’d secretly given Martha the heart amulet as gift to the senator, bound Kara to Bes talisman as she’d sworn to protect her second cousin, and insisted Lex keep the Ankh.

Sin smiled despite the pain she was enduring. Her hand rest against the one other remaining piece of Chloe Sullivan. His birth marked the shedding of her past and a change in her priorities.

====

Clark’d a sudden urge to listen. He didn’t know why he’d gotten the urge. His narrowed in annoyance as he swore it was the same voice. He heard the female’s thick accent and started to chastise his curiosity until he clearly made out one word; Fate.

Clark attempted to focus more but found she’d stopped talking. He played the words over and became more suspicious. He sighed in frustration as he was unable to decipher where his mystery woman was located.

Clark’d a nagging gut sensation as he continued to listen while finishing his last remaining chores. His fist punched the last beam completely into the ground as he heard Kara’s voice.

Clark blinked in surprise when an instant later he couldn’t even detect his cousin’s heart beat. Fixing the last beam, he grumbled, “It’s like Kara disappeared.” He headed inside to clean up before he paid Lex a visit. ‘I’ll see what happens when I ask Lex.’

Clark saw Lois sitting on the couch. He wanted to remain friends despite everything. “I have some stuff to do. I’ll grab a pizza on my way back.”

“You don’t have to tell me what you’re doing,” Lois replied.

Clark couldn’t help but notice Lois was leafing through the paper. “Looking for an apartment?” He started up the stairs as Lois answered yes. “Not interested in renting the apartment at the Talon?”

“No.”

Clark stopped suddenly as he heard Lois mumble, “I have no desire to sleep in a bed where you screwed my cousin.” His eyes flashed amber as he forced his feet to continue their current path. ‘Lois knew. I’ll see what she says later.’

====

Sin leaned on Kara as she walk inside of the apartment and over to the recliner. She suspected she was in for a long and hard labor. Her contractions had only started and her water hadn’t broken.

Sin focused on Jonathan as she snapped, “I’m not calling Clark. He can’t hear me at all with the wards, talismans and amulet.” She’d no intention of changing her mind and couldn’t understand why Jonathan wouldn’t accept her decision.

Sin wished the pieces she’d collected from Rao kept more than evil out. She’d have given anything for it to banish a ghost rubbing on her last nerve. “Why haven’t you crossed over?”

“I want to see my son fulfill his destiny,” Jonathan answered.

 

Sin glared at Jonathan as she snapped, “I want the same thing.”

=====

Kara marched out of the bedroom and handed an old shirt to Sin. “If your contraction has stopped I want you to change. I’ve made the bedroom into a makeshift delivery room.” She waited until Sin was in the bedroom before she turned toward Jonathan.

Kara held out her cell phone as she threatened, “My husband is a very powerful man. You know Lex Luthor. Generally accused of evil deeds by my cousin and your son. The only evil deeds he does are under orders of his wife.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled with orange specks as she asked, “Would you like to know what I asked my darling husband for?” She smiled as Jonathan gulped. “An exorcist. So if you can’t stop I will banish you back to Smallville.”

Kara stuck her cell in her back pocket as she continued, “You think Sin made this choice easily.” Her eyes hardened as she warned him silently she wasn’t done. “My cousin is sometimes too honorable. He would have broken up with Lois because of his son. She would always wonder because of their past history if his choice was what he really wanted.”

Kara waited a moment or two to see if Jonathan had anything to say. She started toward the bedroom as she said, “Her labor and delivery isn’t going to be a picnic in the park.”

=====

Lex expected Kara would be gone for quite a while. He attempted to keep busy as he looked over financial figures. His bank account had never been so low.

Lex’d bought properties an apartment building, older house, and gift for his wife in Manhattan. He hoped good would finally come from his father’s blood money and refused to use the money until he found a suitable solution.

_Lex was struck with an idea when Kara enrolled in college. She’d taken all the required courses for a degree in obstetrician and pediatrics. He noticed a spark of pride and joy as she spoke about her courses._

_Lex’d almost been busted when Kara came home early one night. He’d been looking through business properties for a private practice for her to specialize in obstetrician and pediatrics for humans with special needs._

_Lex felt nervous and apprehensive as he reached for another file. He’d been pondering a change for quite sometime. The ghosts of his past inhabited the mansion. He believed Kara deserved a real home. “I’d like to purchase a house in Manhattan.”_

_“Is this about Sin?”_

_Lex shifted nervously as he replied, “Yes and no.”_

_“I can get anywhere at the speed of light or by a leap into the sky.”_

_“I can’t. I sit here waiting for you.”_

_“You claimed to be fine with everything; Sin and my classes.”_

_Lex gulped as Kara’s eyes sparkled with orange specks. “I am. This has nothing to do with your abilities.”_

_“I can take you with me.”_

_Lex nodded as he replied, “I don’t want to be a burden.”_

_“You’re not. Is this because of Clark? He can go to hell.”_

_Lex’s suggestion turned into their first argument. “Clark waltzes in here anytime he choices. He always has.”_

_“My cousin needs to learn some boundaries and you need to put your foot down with him.”_

_“He does. I agreed to keep our marriage a secret for those reasons.”_

_“Do you think I’m ashamed to be Mrs. Lex Luthor?”_

_“No,Kara, this isn’t about Sin or Clark. It’s about us. I want a place we can call home, Sin can stop over, you can bring your second cousin, and where we’d be honored to bring our child into the world.”_

_Lex smirked as he’d rendered Kara speechless. He wasn’t surprised she recovered quickly._

_“This is your home.”_

_“No, this is a place I’d really like to blow up. I hate it here.”_

_Kara’s eyes sparkled mischievous as she replied, “I could do it.”_

_Lex couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head no. “Tempting but it would cause too many questions.” Her eyes turn back to their normal color as she moved closer to him. “I will require you to seal that room before we move in our new home.”_

_“Done.”_

_Lex squirmed as her eyes turned royal blue. He felt his cock respond as he accused,“Cheater.”_

_Kara climbed into Lex’s lap and declared, “It’s not. Correct me if I’m wrong but the human term would be make-up sex?”_

_Lex gulped and nodded. They weren’t going to make it to their bedroom this time. “One more thing first.” His heart sped up as Kara ripped open his shirt._

_“Yes?”_

_Lex was having a hard time concentrating on his task he’d wanted to finish. “The folder has a few properties near Sin’s building.” He grunted as Kara kissed his chest._

_“You hate that neighborhood.”_

_“Driving distance for me,” Lex declared huskily._

_Kara bit his nipple gently before she asked, “Do you really want to talk about Sin or Clark now?”_

_Lex was tired of talking as Kara ripped his trousers open. He grunted as her hand slipped around his hard thick shaft. His mouth descended onto her’s as their bodies joined as one._

“Mr. Luthor, the red queen is here to see you,” his butler declared.

Lex’d been expecting a visitor. He’d been told about Sin’s nightmares. Clark would ask for the keys to the Talon apartment on the day his son was born. He hadn’t been expecting the red queen, though.

Lex’s eyebrow rose as Mrs. Kent dressed from head to toe in red walked into his study. He reached into the drawer for a set of keys and placed the key ring on the desk. “It might be wise to make your accusations quickly. A little bird told me Clark would come looking for these today.”

“Clark and you haven’t been on social terms for quite sometime,” Martha replied.

Lex called her bluff as he replied, “I’m Lex Luthor and you’re a Kent so logically I always lie.”

“You aren’t known for your honesty.”

Lex could feel Martha studying him as he continued, “You’ve been investigating me and wondered the reason behind my sudden interests.”

“I want to know why you bought three properties and spent every last dime you have on an ancient Egyptian ankh belonging to Rao.”

“Last I knew it wasn’t a crime to buy property or to be interested in antiquities.”

“Is Kara aware of your activities?”

Lex breathed in deeply as he started to loose his patience and temper. He noticed the file in her hands as he asked, “If you are thinking I’ll confirm your suspicions so you can hand that file over to Clark I won’t.”

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t.”

Lex shook his head in annoyance as he realized Martha was fishing. His demeanor changed as he responded, “Clark will know you are the red queen.” His tone soften as he said, “I suggest you leave before your son arrives.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Clark was apprehensive his actions could be construed as hypocritical. It was less than twenty-four hours ago when he’d declared Lex wasn’t welcome on the farm. He stepped into the study aware he should be bound by the same rules.

Clark glanced around as he moved closer to the desk. He noticed the room appeared contained less possessions than he remembered.

It had been several weeks since Clark’d confronted Kara about her relationship with Lex. His only interest had been convincing his cousin Lex was dangerous.

_Clark’d been rendered speechless when Kara stated boldly she was aware of everything Lex’d done. His shock sparked into anger as he suspected Kara was the reason Lex survived the fallout when he’d destroyed the fortress._

_Clark’d spent months in a work camp preforming hard labor. His stomach tightened into knots as he thought of the possibilities concerning Kara and Lex. He’d been momentarily curious when he’d detected shame in the depths of her eyes._

_“Maybe one day when you’ve learned to see the gray area you’ll understand nothing is as cut and dry as you’ve believed.”_

_Clark hadn’t been able to get a word out to voice his opinion. He’s attempted to speak and Kara’d cut him off each time. His fist clenched at his side when she’d hit home with one accusation._

_“ Whether you want to admit it or not; his friendship matters to you.”_

Clark stormed angrily out of the mansion and hadn’t spoken to Kara until his mysterious letter arrive. He stood at the main gates to the mansion mindful his life was a whirlwind of unanswered questions which all started and ended with Chloe Sullivan.

====

Lex suspected Clark was trying think of an excuse for his sudden appearance. He was tempted to call Clark a hypocrite.

Lex was aware of the game he’d played in the past. He’d greet Clark by asking what he could do for him. He wasn’t in the mood after Martha’s visit, though.

Lex debated his options concerning Martha. ‘I could tell Clark he just missed his mom.’ He decided to allow Martha the opportunity to dig her own hole. ‘Martha will assume I told Clark.’ He waited a few more moments before he became tired of the silence.“You’re here for these?”

Lex couldn’t stop his sly smile at the dumbfounded look Clark gave him.

“How did you...”

Lex cut Clark off. “Over the years Clark, you have become predictable. Either you come here to accuse me of something or you need something.” He tossed the keys to Clark as he said, “I’m not really in the mood to chat.”

“Kara wouldn’t happen to be here?”

Lex’d received a text from Kara. He’d learned Sin was in the first stages of labor. Kara expected it to be hours before Sin delivered. He was confused on the linguistic but she’d mentioned something about baby’s head and cervix. ‘I can’t exactly tell Clark any of that.’ “Kara is with a friend of ours.”

“Are you expecting her back anytime soon?”

Lex shook his head and replied, “I’ll relay the message.” He wanted Clark to leave before he slipped. “I’m assuming you intend to retrieve Chloe’s personal belonging.”

“I’m not sure how long I will need.”

Lex’d a sneaky suspicion Clark would crash there as he attempted to dig up clues. He doubted Chloe left a trail to be followed. “I’ll leave word with my staff you’ve access and will leave the keys with one of them when you’re finished.”

“I can bring them back here.”

“I was actually on my way out. Kara and I won’t be staying here any longer.”

“You’re moving?”

Lex suspected Clark would believe they’d chosen Metropolis. He’d no intentions of giving Clark their new address. ‘Kara was right. She usually is.’ Clark would show up whenever it suited him.

Lex didn’t want to be tempted into old habits concerning their friendship. ‘We’re not really friends, though.’

Lex didn’t know if Martha had his rentals address but couldn’t take the chance she’d pass the information on to Clark. He needed Clark think twice before he showed up at his building. “I know I’m probably the last person you want advice from.”

Lex almost laughed as Clark shrugged his shoulders. ‘Damn vixen was right. Clark thinks I know. He won’t outright believe me but will check it out.’ “If you happen to discover where she is, I wouldn’t rush over there.” His stomach tightened as he saw confusion and then hopefulness.

“I don’t need advice on how to deal with Chloe,” Clark grumbled.

Lex shook his head as he thought, ‘Clark knows something.’ “I don’t think it will end like your expecting.”

“Lex, if you have something to say just say it,” Clark grumbled.

Lex sighed. ‘All hell will break loose if you show up there today.’ He smiled as Clark tilt his head and listened to something in the distance. ‘Oh Martha, you have perfect timing.’

“I need to go my mom is at the farm.”

“Tell Martha I said hello.”

“Did you have anything else to say?”Clark asked.

“Just this figure it out and you’ll understand my advice. You once told Chloe if she told anyone where you were you’d run so far she’d never find you.”

====

Sin sighed in relief as her contraction stopped. Her eyes doubled in size when Kara said to expect her contractions to become stronger. She wasn’t the girly girl type but swore her labor was beyond awful now. ‘Maybe it’s my penance.’

Sin attempted to get comfortable as she relaxed between contractions. She was relieved to see Jonathan had disappeared. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as Kara mentioned Clark got the keys to her old apartment.

Sin didn’t believe she’d left a trail for Clark to follow. She’d installed a nifty virus in her laptop just in case. “If Clark has Victor try to recover any data he’ll be sorry.”

Sin breathed in deeply as her next contraction started. “This isn’t just stronger it’s longer too.”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that?” Kara asked innocently.

Sin’s eyes sparked amber as her temper flared. She didn’t have much control on a good day and today wasn’t the optimal time to loose control. ‘One, two, three...’ “Counting never works.”

“Relax, concentrate on the breathing method we practiced.”

Sin breathed in deeply and started to exhale as Kara scolded, “Not so deeply you’ll blow everything away when you exhale.” She slowly exhaled and grumbled, “Super breathe and heat vision are the hardest ones.”

“I still don’t understand how you don’t have issues with x-ray vision.”

Sin shrugged. She’d spent hours practicing when she’d figured out the general area for where the larger Menat talisman was buried. “I like x-ray vision.”

“I know. You used it to find several of the talismans Rao buried before he and Anput returned to Krypton.”

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip. She figured Kara was still sore with her about the Bes Amulet. “If you believed the Bes amulet would harm you. I’m a better actress than I could have imagined.”

“You!” Kara snapped.

Sin smiled despite her pain. She’d lied in order to ensure Kara wouldn’t tell Clark. “Bes was the goddess for pregnant women, newborn babies, and family. It was like I knew the amulet was meant for you.”

“Messages from fate?” Kara asked.

Sin shook her head no. She couldn’t explain how she’d been drawn to each piece. “I saw bits and pieces. After I started to look into Rao it was like the information came right too me.”

“Jor-El!” Kara growled.

Sin breathed in and out as she waited for another contraction to pass. “You said Jor-El promised Clark he’d stop interfering!”

“Jor-El was supposed too but he only does what benefits the house of El!”

Sin placed her hand protectively over her abdomen. “I know the horrible things Jor-El has done to Clark!” She felt her eyes start to itch as her emotions skyrocketed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she imagined Jor-El manipulating her son.

Sin groaned as two beams of bright orange burst across the room. She sunk back against the pillows as Kara put out the flames. “New scorch marks,” she grumbled.

“It’s an easy fix,” Kara declared as she walked back over.

“If you say so,” Sin snarked.

“I want you to scoot to the end of the bed and put your feet in the stirrups.”

Sin followed Kara’s instructions as she mentally prepared herself. She breathed in deeply as she felt Kara’s hands.

“I think you’d be used to this by now. I’ve only been doing this since your fourth month.”

Sin breathed out before she replied, “You didn’t actually give me a choice!”

“You blackmailed me too! Clark still found out about me and Lex!”

Sin gasped as Kara push slightly upwards. Kara hadn’t added pressure before. “That hurt!”

“Sorry, I figured if we argued it might distract you.”

Sin clenched her hands into fists as she became confused.“What?”

“I was testing my theory.”

“Now!” Sin growled.

“Yes. I wanted to be certain Kal was pressing and staying on your cervix. He is and you’re only four centimeters.”

Sin stared at Kara in disbelief. She couldn’t believe after all these hours she was only four centimeters. “Only four!” Her heart started to beat faster as she became concerned.

“It is nothing to be concerned about, Kal wasn’t staying on your cervix. ”

Sin moved her legs and slowly sat up. “I still have six more!” She watched Kara walk toward the bathroom and mumbled, “I’m never having another baby.”

“If my cousin has his way, you will be having several more.”

Sin crossed her arms over her chest as Kara walked back into the room. “I heard that!”

“I filled the tub and heated the water. It won’t work as well as a Jacuzzi but it will work.”

Sin refused to budge as she asked, “For what?”

“Speed up the process and help with the pain.”

Sin gulped as Kara assisted her to walk. She wasn’t looking forward to the final stages of labor. “I just want this to be over.”

====

Clark sped toward home. He screeched to a halt as realization struck. His heart pounded in his chest as he recalled exactly when he’d voiced those words to Chloe. ‘She found me in Metropolis as Kal. I planned on using my speed to make it impossible for her to find me again.’

Clark started to panic as he suspected Chloe had all of his abilities. ‘It explains my thoughts on Kara as I believed she was acting as if someone was listening.’ His stomach tightened into knots as he thought of all the possible things Chloe might have overheard without intending too. He knew each ability took time, practice,control and some were easier than others to master.

Clark slipped into super speed again. He returned to normal speed as he approached the barn. ‘I was never a hormonal pregnant female with developing abilities.’ He opened the door and stepped inside. “Sorry mom. I was at Lex’s.”


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Martha practiced her fake smile as she walked toward the house. Her anxiety increased when she found Clark wasn’t home. The Red Queen was meant to be separate from her real life affairs as mom and Senator.

Martha’d become preview to facts she’d rather have remained in the dark. Her watchful eyes uncovered the horrid affair of Lois and Oliver. She hoped Lois would end her affair before Clark was cut deeper by her betrayal.

Martha attempted to focus her attention on another possible threat Lex Luthor. She’d been unable to uncover Lex’s hidden agenda. After her visit to the mansion, she decided it was time mom had a long talk with her son.

Martha called Clark and hoped he wouldn’t be too long. She sat in the old chair Jonathan’d loved and noticed the paper was open to the housing section.

“Clark’s at Lex’s.”

Martha clutched the manila folder tightly as she replied,“Clark wasn’t expecting me.” She frowned as Lois asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Martha was slightly relieved when Clark announced his arrival. She gave Lois her best motherly expression which meant, you know what you’re guilty of. “Lois would you mind giving Clark and I some privacy?”

===

Clark didn’t need heightened senses to feel the tension in the living room. His eyebrow rose slightly as he noticed his mom was dressed in a red trench coat,red shoes and held tightly onto a file.

“Lois why don’t you go to the Talon for coffee. I’ll call when mom and I are finished talking,” Clark suggested.

Lois grabbed the paper and her keys. “I prefer the beanary.”

Clark sat down across from his mom. “Is this visit from my mom or the Red Queen?”

“Lex told you.”

Clark shook his head no. His eyes narrowed in on the folder as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. “Lex didn’t mention he’d received a visit from the Red Queen.” ‘His warning is connected what my mom discovered.’

“How long have you known?” Martha asked.

Clark shrugged. “I wasn’t certain but had suspicions.” He pointed at the folder as he asked, “Are those files concerning Lex?”

“Yes, I was hoping you could look and give me some insight,” Martha replied.

Clark took the file. His hand trembled slightly as he said, “Mom, I don’t think you’re aware of what you’ve given me.”

“Clark?”

Clark glanced at a stain embedded in the rug aware he’d have to explain before he could look at the contents. His eyes showed genuine pain as he said, “Chloe.”

Martha rushed to Clark’s side. “Clark, Chloe’s been gone for seven months now.”

Clark didn’t want to disappoint his mom. He’d been raised better than he’d acted that morning. “Kara sent me a cryptic message which revealed Chloe’s alive.”

“How is that possible? Her healing powers were gone.”

Clark shifted nervously as he answered, “I think our baby saved Chloe.”

Martha gasped. She gave Clark her best disapproving motherly expression as she retorted, “Clark Jonathan Kent, your father and I raised you better.”

“Lois and I were broken up but Chloe was in a relationship with Oliver.”

Martha huffed before she snapped, “I wouldn’t call it that!”

Clark thumbed the crease of the folder and watched Martha closely.“Mom?”

“You can’t be in a committed relationship when you’re in love with someone else.”

Clark glanced down at her hand as Martha squeezed his hand. ‘How could I have been so blind?’

“Does your renewed friendship with Lex have anything to do with an attempt to get information from Kara?”

Clark became suspicious when Martha mentioned Kara. His mom uncovered her relationship with Lex. “Kara and I had words over her relationship after I caught her and Lex leaving a five star restaurant in Metropolis.”

“Clark I hate to be the barer of bad news but Lex and Kara are married.”

Clark shook his head as he tried to recall seeing a wedding band. His eyes narrowed angrily.“How did you find out?”

“Digging into Lex’s financial records I discovered Lex paid for Kara to attend medical school, purchased an apartment building, dumped a ton of money into enhance security system and involved the police to remove a tenant from the property.”

Clark silently thanked Lex for helping Kara. ‘Kara must have thought medical school was the route to ensure no questions arouse later.’ He assumed the building was where Chloe was a resident. “Did Lex have a legal reason to evict his tenant?”

Clark didn’t miss the way her eyes darkened angrily before Martha answered, “A violation of patrol for failure to disclose he was a level one sex offender against young boys.” His eyes itched as he thought of the vulgarity of the crime.

“I spoke to several of his tenants. A young mother of two young boys, a man about your age who told me I should speak with Sin Renato.”

Clark’s heart beat faster as he grumbled, “Kara and I were talking yesterday and I heard a woman call Kara with a thick accent. Kara said I’d like her.”

“I met and spoke with Ms. Renato. She couldn’t possibly be Chloe.”

Clark needed to know more. “Tell me about your conversation with her.”

“Clark this woman is the opposite of Chloe. She’s a smart mouthed goth with dark burgundy hair, dark tight revealing top and skirt which I assumed was why she’d gotten herself pregnant.”

Clark attempted to picture Chloe as his mom described. He breathed in deeply as one particular part of his anatomy reacted. ‘She sounds like the perfect bad girl.’ his inner Kal-El growled in a approval. “Anything else?”

“Another male tenant called her a coyote.”

Clark narrowed his eyes as he pondered the guys meaning. He decided to leave it alone for now. ‘If Chloe could fool my mom she could anyone.’ “Lex and Kara must have figured out Sin was Chloe.”

“Why wouldn’t Kara tell you?”

Clark knew the answer and suspected her next question would be about Lex’s purchases. “Lex and Kara must have purchased a place near by so Kara can keep an eye on her.”

“Why?”

Clark hated bringing up his red-k infested days. He’d hurt his parents so badly. “Chloe has all my abilities.”

“How?”

Clark wondered if Chloe would maintain his abilities after their baby was born. “I think when Chloe put on fate’s helmet our baby gave her abilities when she came into danger.”

“What did fate show her?”

Clark wasn’t positive of what Chloe was shown by fate. He used the visions from this morning to form a hypothesis.“The darkness.”

Clark’d to be ready to defeat the darkness. He’d to focus more on his training while he finished amending for his mistakes. “Lois and I broke-up but I still can’t rush over there. I need to prove Lois and I aren’t getting back together.”

“Do you have a plan?”

Clark hadn’t thought that far ahead. He didn’t want to wait but suspected Chloe would believe he’d chosen her because of their baby. His cell phone rang started to ring as he was about to admit he’d no idea.

Clark’s heart started to pound as he heard, “Thank god. I was afraid I’d have to stand on her balcony and scream like a mad man.” He heard someone arguing with Lex in the background. “Lex?”

Clark continued to listen as Kara pleading with Sin. He opened the folder and speed through the contents. “Lex, I’ll never get into the building you’ve lead in the frame.”

Clark reached into his pocket for the keys Lex tossed at him earlier. His thumb moved over the key belonging to the main door of the complex. He started toward the door and remembered his mom. “Mom, I have to go.”

Clark heard his mom’s reply as he speed toward Manhattan. He slipped out of super speed as he neared the building. His heightened hearing couldn’t detect Kara, Lex or Chloe.“I’m here. What apartment?”

Clark’d climbed the stairs to the second floor. His senses were bombarded by smoke and bickering from the other room as he entered the apartment. He shut off his cell and followed Lex’s voice into a small bedroom.

Clark couldn’t help but notice one wall was consumed by fire. He assumed Lex put the fire out because he was covered in ashes. His heart leaped with joy as he looked at Chloe for the first time in months. Her hair was exactly like his mom describe but her eyes were still the same. “Chloe!”


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Sin’s continued pain caused her to lose control of her heat vision. She’d been in labor for over twelve hours leaving her exhausted. She’d finally found a semi-less painful position but the pillows wouldn’t stay where she needed them to.

Sin started to rant the instant Lex announced he was calling Clark. She was still terrified despite the good points Kara mentioned to counter her excuses. Her heart skipped several beats as her eyes locked with Clark. Her eyes darkened as she corrected, “Sin.”

Sin gripped the edge of the mattress as her contraction tore through her. She wanted to yell as she concentrated on breathing.

====

Clark was struck with a sense of deja vu as Chloe corrected him. He’d done the same years ago when she’d found him in Metropolis. His attitude was rude and mean as he’d attempted to make Chloe leave. 'I was an asshole.'

Clark couldn’t see anything similar in her attitude. He stood rooted as he noted her painful expression mixed with her obvious energy drain. His nervousness increased as he noted Kara was missing. “Where’s Kara?”

Clark jumped slightly as Lex gripped his shoulder. His nervousness must have shown as Lex declared Sin was in no condition to run anywhere. He cautiously moved closer to the bed as Kara rushed back into the room.

“Right here. I had to remove the smoke.”

====

Sin glared daggers at Lex. Her contraction ended allowing her to snap, “I know what I saw!”

“I think your insistence Clark got the keys from me on the day of your son’s birth...”

“Lex!” Kara growled.

Sin moved slightly in an attempt to get comfortable again. Her mouth opened to state her opinion but instead of words came a loud whimper. Her vision blurred as Clark zoomed to her side.

Sin took strength and comfort from Clark as he supported her back. She leaned into his body as Clark sat on the bed. Her eyes flew open as his hands added weight to the pressure she’d started to feel.

Sin tried to focus her hearing on the soothing rhythm of his heart. She detected a change in the beats as she felt Kara’s hands.

“I’m going to break your water.”

Sin wanted Clark’s hands off her as the pressure tripled and pain coursed through her. Her body slumped against his chest as her contraction ended. She breathed in and out as her next contraction started.

“I want you to push.”

Sin bared down as her body demanded she push. An eerie feeling ran down her spine and she gripped Clark’s hands. Her heart accelerated as Kara demanded she stop pushing. She attempted to look but Clark kept her still.

Sin gasped as Kara’s hands went deeper inside and stretch her. She didn’t feel reassured despite Kara’s claim. Her mind raced as she tried to think of the labor complications she’d read to understand Kara’s actions.

Sin panicked as Kara continued to stretch her. She breathed a sigh as she thought it was over. Her eyes clouded with tears as Kara’s actions made her want to scream in pain. She tried to remain calm as she became aware Kara was using something else besides her hands.

Sin realized there were seconds between her contractions as another started. She heard the clang of metal hitting the floor as Kara demanded she push with all her might. Her breath came in pants as Kara said, “His head is crowning. He’s probably going to rip you.”

Sin squeezed Clark’s hand and heard his bones crack as she screamed. She desperately wanted her labor and delivery to be over. His sudden intake of air made her smile slightly as he shared her pain in a different fraction.

Sin breathed in and out as she bore down again.

“Two maybe three more pushes.”

Sin sagged against Clark. Her breath came in pants and her eyes filled with tears as she heard Kal cry for the first time. Her pain was worth every second she’d endured as Kara placed Kal in her arms.

“Chloe...”

Sin was too tired to correct Clark. She’d recover quickly, though. Her eyes started to close as she watched Kal suckle her breast. Her body was overcome by exhaustion and in desperate need of a recharge from the sun.

====

Clark watched their son in awe. His hand trembled slightly as he gently touched Kal. His heart beat faster as he noticed the amulet around Sin’s neck started to glow brightly. “Kara!”

“You and I take advantage of our bodies requirement of the sun.”

Clark heard his son’s heart rate increase. He frowned as he attempted to hear Sin’s heart beat. “Why is it so hard for me to hear her heartbeat?”

“Ra formed the amulet from pieces of the sun. It was meant to protect his mate from their enemies. He didn’t know when he presented it to her it would work against him as well.”

Clark noted their were several other talismans around the room. He watched as they all slowly faded back to their dormant state. His attention went back to Kal as he started to cry again. He carefully moved Kal to her other breast and grinned as he latched onto her nipple.

“You’re going to have to move,” Kara warned.

Clark angrily shook his head no. He’d no intentions of leaving.

“I said move, not leave. Kal still needs to be cleaned-up. I’m going to do that when he’d done feeding.”

Clark gently ran his hand down Sin’s cheek. His heart beat faster as he wondered if she would make him leave. He wanted to scream as Kara gently took Kal into her arms. His eyebrow cocked as Kara declared, “Want to hold your son?”

Clark reluctantly moved Sin. He cradled Kal in his arms as he said, “I’m going to make your mom see we were meant to be.”

“Clark, finding her was the easy part.”

Clark lifted his gaze momentarily to watch Kara. He’d hoped she’d use normal speed to tidy the bedroom. “How long was her labor?”

“Thirteen hours,” Kara answered.

Clark’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as Kara took Kal from his arms. His eyes watched the steady rise and fall of Sin’s chest as he worried she would tell him to leave. He looked up suddenly as Kara said, “Stop. Whether her name is Sin or Chloe there is one thing she can never change.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to go over to the bassinet and take his son into his arms. His eyes flashed orange as his anger billowed to the surface. He became angrier as Kara dragged him out of the bedroom. “If she loves me so much why did she do this?”

Clark didn’t miss how Kara’s eye narrowed angrily. He gulped at the sense of deja vu he started to feel.

“If you loved her why did you jump from her bed to Lois’s?” Kara retorted.

Clark opened his mouth and clamped it shut. He slumped down onto the couch as he grumbled, “I love her. She is everything to me.”

Kara sat down on the couch next to Clark. She gently squeezed his hand as she declared, “I know. I’ve seen your love for her but I’ve also seen hers.”

Clark eyed his cousin finally noticing how exhausted Kara was. He was aware of her unspoken words; his love he’d hidden and denied for too long.

“You don’t even know her anymore.”

Clark’d forgotten about Lex until he spoke. He wondered if the reference was to his own time as Kal when he’d insisted Clark was no more. ‘Maybe this is the real me.’

Kara squeezed his hand encouragingly as she stated, “You’re not going to like everything you discover. And you can’t force her to be Chloe again. You can chose to except her decision like she did your’s.”

Clark recalled the tail-end of their conversation that day. He’d no intention of allowing Sin to kick him out of her apartment. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

===

Sin walked out of the bedroom dressed in one of Clark’s black dress shirts. “That’s good to hear.” She placed Kal in Clark’s arms and said, “This is the real me.” Her nostrils flared as she declared, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Sin didn’t give Clark a chance to comment as she turned to Lex. “Did you happen to bring food?” She turned and headed back into the bedroom as she heard, “I see the coyote’s back!”

Sin smiled as she heard Kara say, “Did I mention she’s going to push every button you have?” Her smile widened as Clark grumbled, “What the hell is a coyote?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that right now,” Lex answered.

Sin paused at the bathroom door. Her eyes swirled amber as she warned, “Clark, I’d be real careful with how you treat Lex in my apartment. I know you have issues with him but he is the reason you are here.”

Her eyes switched to royal blue as she watched Clark for his reaction. Her heart skipped a beat as Clark replied, “Thanks, Lex. I’d hug you but I’m not letting go of my son.”


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Lex hadn’t intended to stop on his way to their house. His curiosity over little Clark’s arrival won out in the end. He couldn’t stop thinking about what could have gone wrong if he’d chosen to go directly home.

Lex eyed the pointed end of the ankh. He’d believed the talisman held a hidden purpose. The extra weight in his trousers pocket had been an irritation and he’d set the ankh on the tray near the end of the bed without thinking.

Lex’s stomach tightened into knots when he’d seen Kara pick up the talisman. He reached for the object as he said, “Best five mill I ever spent.”

===

Clark focused his attention on his son and listened to the steady rhythm of Kal’s heart. He memorized the unique tones so he’d be able to find his son. His inability to detect Chloe’s heart rate bothered him deeply. He was tempted to rip the amulet off.

Clark tore his eyes away from Kal and looked over at Lex. He assumed Kara used something based in lead to cut the umbilical cord. Kryptonite would have harmed everyone except Lex.

Clark debated his words carefully. His eyes glancing at the bedroom as he extended his hearing to detect if the water was still running. He started to say, “Earlier..,” But was cut off by Lex as he snapped, “Don’t you treat me differently because of her.”

“Lex!” Kara warned.

“No! She can kiss my ass. I want us to be friends but I don’t want it to be forced and I didn’t call you for any other reason other than Kara.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice Lex purposely avoiding calling Chloe, Sin. “I’d like to be friends again. I just don’t know where to start.”

Lex nodded in agreement as he extended an olive branch.“Tomorrow you can help me repair the damaged wall."

Clark understood Lex's unspoken words,  “It’s got to be torn apart and rebuilt.”

“Yeah. It will probably take more than one day.”

Clark wondered if Lex was refering to their friendship or the wall. He could easily fix the wall.

“Why? With super speed it can be fixed in seconds,” Sin retorted.

“Normal speed leaves no excuse I need to come up with,” Lex grumbled.

Clark started to become nervous as Sin sat down. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed she had a plate of food. His sense of ease was short lived as he noticed  his shirt barely covered her. ‘She’s gonna give me blue balls.’

“Clark, you are going to have to allow me and Lex to hold Kal,” Kara declared as she placed her empty plate down.

“I’ll pass. Kal’s too small.”

“He’s not small,” Sin gripped.

“Kal weighs 9 pound 12 ounces and is 24 inches long.”

Clark was thankful for the distraction even if it lasted momentarily. His eyes focused on Sin’s face as he asked, “How did you get my shirt?”

“I stole it,” Sin answered.

“I can see that,” Clark snarked back. He admired the way his shirt hugged her curves as he added, “It looks better on you.”

Clark gulped as Sin started to unbutton several more buttons. ‘Damn.’

“More economical too,” Sin retorted as she reached for Kal.

“That’s my cue to get food. Kara, do you want more?”

Clark snickered at Lex and watched in awe as Kal suckled Sin’s breast.

“No thanks. Clark, you should take advantage and eat too.”

Clark reluctantly followed Lex into the kitchen. His eyebrow rose as Sin snapped, “Damn it. I had control of that one.” He heard Kara laugh before she said in Kryptonian, “Personally, I think she did it on purpose.”

“Sending Clark coded messages,” Sin grumbled.

Clark grabbed a plate and he suspected Sin used x-ray vision to see his butt. He smirked as he walked back  with Lex and teased, “What abilities do you have control of.”

Clark noticed Kal stopped feeding and turned his head slightly before he latched on again. He appeared to be listening and then satisfied he’d found what he wanted returned his attention back to Sin.

Clark sat down on the couch.“Did you see that?”

“Yep. Kal was trying to find you.”

Clark picked up an eggroll. He took a couple of bites before he asked, “Who decided on his name?”

“Me,” Sin answered.

Clark felt honored Sin had chosen his birth name. He was also curious to know why she’d used his Kryptonian heritage. “Why?”

Sin shifted Kal to her other breast as she answered, “You might have been an ass as Kal but there was always the bad boy hotness that came with him.”

Clark wondered briefly if Sin preferred Kal until she mumbled, “He’s just a piece of the farm-boy I love.” He watched Sin intently as he waited for her answer.

====

Sin was aware she’d put her foot in her mouth with her comment about bad boy Kal. She’d a million fantasies about Clark but one specifically for Kal. Their argument would have ended with Kal taking her virginity instead of her practically running from the penthouse.

Sin breathed in deeply as she caught a whiff of Clark’s scent. She decided it was safer to concentrate on their conversation. ‘Arguments lead to mind blowing sex.’ “The name Kal is unique and different,” she finally answered.

“And,” Lex taunted.

“I wanted to name Kal after his father but didn’t want to name our son Clark Jr,” Sin admitted.

“I personally voted for his name to be little Clark,” Lex declared.

Sin smiled as Kara took Kal from her before Clark could manage to. She buttoned her shirt as Lex suggested Clark as Kal’s middle name.

“Kal Clark Kent.”

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip as she reached over for a manila folder. She handed Clark a pen as she opened the document. “Kara will have to file Kal’s birth certificate but if you want his middle name to be Clark and his last name Kent.”

Sin pointed to the lines she wanted Clark to fill out as she continued, “If you want to pick another middle name instead of Clark.” She unconsciously held her breath as Clark paused where his name belonged.

“Why didn’t you add my name?”

Sin blinked as she'd expected Clark to comment on her name. “It’s you who should put your name there not me.” She hadn’t left it blank for any other reason. “I always wanted you to be a part of Kal’s life.”

Sin’s hands trembled slightly as she whispered, “Please, can we talk about my reasons tomorrow?” She was haunted enough by fate helmet.

=====

Clark heard Sin’s heart race and noticed her uneasiness. He didn’t want to push but he’d to know why. “I can wait.”

Clark took her hands into his own in an attempt to ease her troubled nerves.“I only recently discovered you were alive and thought I’d have more time.”His calculations were definitively off though. “Kryptonian pregnancies must be shorter than human.”

“Two months shorter,” Kara interjected.

Clark hadn’t formulated a plan. He’d wanted to have gained as much knowledge as he could before he’d approached her. “I know that now.”

“Clark, my reasons aren’t connected to me changing those are from fate.”

Clark noted the deep terror in the depths of her eyes. “It’s a package deal, you and Kal. It doesn’t matter to me if your hair is burgundy or blonde, accent or no accent, you are still the same woman.”

“We aren’t a package. We were never a couple and I’m not the same.”

Clark wanted desperately to dispute her claim. He’d made a huge mistake that morning. ‘One step at a time.’ He didn't want to argue with her on the same evening their son was born.

====

Clark signed his name on the dotted line as he made a mental note about asking Kara why she’d chosen El instead of Luthor. He wasn’t certain on how he should broach the subject of their nuptials. ‘I was a world class jerk.’

Clark set the folder and pen down on the table. He grinned as Kara placed Kal in his arms.

“Lex and I are going to take the spare room tonight. Sin and you should get some rest while you can.”

Clark followed Sin into her bedroom and reluctantly went to put Kal in his bassinet.

“My bed is big enough for the two of us.”

Clark glanced at the bed as he thought, ‘It’s not that big.’ He believed her words contradicted her declaration they weren’t a couple. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“Couches are meant to be sat on not slept on. It’s a miracle your parents didn’t have to buy a new one as many times as you’ve given up your room.”

===

Sin pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. She patted the spot next to her as she prayed Clark was wearing boxers.“Friends sharing the same bed.”

Sin almost laughed as she watched Clark. His nervousness was quite apparent and completely unnecessary. She wasn’t going to jump his bones. “Clark, I’m beat and our son is going to want to be fed in a couple of hours.”

Sin discreetly watched Clark strip down to his boxers. She reached for the light switch as she saw his manhood start to rise to attention.

====

Clark climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. He breathed in deeplyand slowly exhaled as he tried desperately to stop his reaction to her.

His heart hammered in his chest as Sin snuggled into his body. “I’ll get Kal when he wakes.”

“Mmm,” Sin mumbled.

Clark watched her sleep and wondered how different she really was now. He didn’t honestly care if she’d changed everything; his heart was set on her. ‘Tomorrow is a day for new beginnings.’

Clark sighed. Their past had to be put to rest before anything new could begin. He jumped slightly as Sin gripped, “Stop mulling over everything.”

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I’m trying to. Super hearing is a pain.”

Clark ran his hand down her back and gulped as he discovered she’d stripped. “Just concentrate on one thing or tone everything out.” He took his own words to heart as he listened and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Clark hadn’t been asleep long when Kal started to cry. He attempted to slip from under the covers, only to discover Sin’d entangled her arms and legs around him.

Clark breathed in deeply as her knee brushed his groin and tried desperately to deny his current state of arousal. His boxers had little affect on hindering the sensation her touch invoked, though.

Clark’s attention was drawn back to Sin as she mumbled objections. His eyes drank in his favorite fetish before he covered her. He started across the room as he determined Sin is the bad girl and Chloe is the good girl.

Clark chastised his dirty mind as he reached for Kal. He cradled Kal against his chest as he moved closer to the changing table. He figured changing his son’s diaper would be a piece of cake. He’d changed Evan’s diapers when he was a teenager.

Kal’s cries increased in pitch the instant he was laid down.

“I can’t hold and change you.”

Clark swore Kal stopped to listen. The silence last a millisecond, though. He quickly changed Kal’s diaper as his super hearing started to protest. Kal’d found the exact tone to make his ears ring.

===

Sin watched Clark interact with Kal. She smiled despite the pain Kal’s cries caused. Her lack of control over her hearing made toning out the higher pitch virtually impossible. Her breasts filling with milk and ached as Kal continued to cry.

Sin hoped her overly active hormones stop. She’d been awaken three times by Clark unconsciously reacting to her closeness. It was enough for her to decide she needed to release some of his sexual frustrations.

The covers wrapped around Sin’s waist leaving her breasts exposed as she said, “His cry is only going to get louder.” Her nipples tightened into tight nubs as her body responded to Clark’s hungry gaze.

“How do you know he’s hungry?”

Sin placed Kal at her nipple and answered as he latched on. “My breasts fill with milk when Kal cries.”

Her eyes traveled down his chest to boldly admire his hardened length through his boxers. She giggled as her hearing detected his shallow growl. Her eyes sparkled mischievous as she declared, “You should just take them off.”

“You’re evil,” Clark growled.

Sin shook her head no as she admitted, “No. I just didn’t hide I was checking you out.” She switched Kal to her other breast as she looked directly into Clark’s eyes. “I decided my days of denying what I want are over.”

“Earlier you told me...”

Sin nodded aware of her words earlier. She’d come to the realization she was tired of denying her feelings. Her eyes focused on his face as she asked, “The question is are you going to take my offer?”

“We can’t do anything right now,” Clark argued.

Sin placed Kal in the bassinet aware Clark was watching her. She moved her hips seductively before she turned. Her hands trailed down his chest and rest on his hips as she teased, “I was offering.”

Sin pushed his boxers over his hip and wrapped her hand around his hardness. “I can’t have sex for six weeks.”

====

Clark breathed in deeply as he fought to regain control. It took every ounce of his will power to take her hand away. He was tempted to take what she was offering but at the same time he wanted more.

Clark was surprise to see Sin seemed hurt by his decision. “If you think it was easy for me to tell you, no, you’re wrong.”

Sin huffed before she retorted, “I think you just stopped me from making a big mistake.”

Clark followed Sin over to the bed. He shook his head in annoyance as he said, “I think you and I have a lot to talk about first.”

====

Sin sighed as she grabbed his shirt off the floor. She knew Clark was right. They needed to talk. Her past experience with Clark made her dread the expected. She wanted to get the inevitable hurt over with.

Sin sat down on the mattress and patted the spot next to her. She fiddled with her hands after Clark sat down. “My leaving Smallville was planned.”

Sin expected Clark figured at least that part. She’d erased all traces of Chloe Sullivan from existence. “I wanted a life seperate from Clark Kent.”

Sin didn’t need to look at Clark to know her words hurt. She hoped his silence meant Clark wanted to hear everything. “It wasn’t about knowing your secret or being a part of the league. I felt I’d lost myself.”

Sin knew she’d have to admit aloud to Clark why. “It was like an unspoken game where I was only needed when you decided.”

“That’s not true,” Clark argued.

Sin shrugged. It was how she’d felt on several occasions. She’d even argued with Clark about it years ago. He hadn’t agreed then either. “The more I attempted to make a life away from you the more I realized that moment would come where you needed my help. I’d drop everything like I always did.”

“We had this argument years ago about Lana,” Clark grumbled.

Sin nodded. “You never saw anything wrong. It’s not your fault. I could have said no. I tried but I never could.”

“You make it sound like I only cared when it was convient,” Clark grumbled.

Sin sighed. She couldn’t help how she’d felt. “Clark you’d pour your heart out about your feelings for Lana, Alicia, and Lois. I was the supportive friend who listened but what you didn’t know was it was killing me.”

Sin looked into Clark’s eyes to see he was completely baffled. She breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. “I tried to bury my feelings by having relationships with Jimmy and Oliver. Jimmy and I didn’t work because I had to make excuses to be there for you.”

“It was too dangerous for Jimmy to know my secret.”

Sin shook her head in annoyance. She could feel her hurt and anger billowing to the surface. “Jimmy was jealous of you. He knew we could never work. Oliver and I had an open relationship because he hoped I’d finally be able to let you go.”

“Let me go?” Clark asked confused.

Sin moved away from Clark. She paced back and forth before she stopped to stand in front of him. “Why is it you have all these amazing abilities but could never see? I was your best friend who was hopelessly in love with you.”

“You never told me.”

Sin clenched her hands as she snapped, “I did. You said Lana’s name the first time. The second time you kissed me on the cheek and said your feelings weren’t the same.” She tried again and again but Clark never returned her feelings. “I decided to bury my feelings and be your friend.”

“I had feelings for you too. You pushed me aside,” Clark argued.

Sin’d argued their kiss on Dark Thursday meant nothing. She needed to fast forward to her point. “Lois was my breaking point. After we slept together and you threw me away like yesterdays garbage I swore I was done!”

“You’re not being fair,” Clark argued.

Sin could feel her emotional overload building. She refused to allow Clark to see her cry. “Life isn’t fair. I know my actions contradict my resolve but Kal wasn’t a part of those plans. I love our son but I can’t have Kal be your reason.”

“I love Kal and he’s not the reason.”

Sin’d no doubt Clark loved their son. She was too scared to hope his love for her ran much deeper. “I have no intentions of being Chloe again. I know we have more to discuss but I need...”

====

Clark reluctantly agreed. Sin was teetering on the edge of her emotions. He needed to come to terms with the fact Chloe planned her death. His heart clenched painfully as he became aware she’d been willing to do anything to escape her love for him.

Clark tightened his resolve as he declared, “I still have things to resolve but don’t think for one moment I don’t love you. I do.” He looked deep into her teary eyes as he said, “I’m not a teenager with uncertainty.”

Clark quickly dressed to give Sin the space she’d asked for. He paused at the door and declared, “Sin is the bad girl version of Chloe.”

Clark had come to terms with his heritage. Kal was a part he tended to keep buried. He had no qualms loosening the reins to prove his point. “Something tells me, I’m going to enjoy getting to know you all over again. But don’t think I’ll ever give up on us. I’ll chase you to the end of the Earth and back again.”

“Lex has a big mouth!”

Clark smirked as he nodded in agreement. “I took too many things for granted.” He gulped as he suddenly remembered his mom. “I told my mom I suspected you were pregnant. She was at the farm when Lex called me.”

Clark grinned as his hearing actually detected the change in rhythm of Sin’s heart. “My mom isn’t going to take no for an answer. If she isn’t already downstairs trying to determine which apartment to buzz.”

“I’m not ready to deal with your mom. She can see Kal between his feedings and I’ll visit with my friends from work.”

Clark doubted Sin would be able to hide from his mom. He’d ask his mom not to mention to anyone about Sin. His hope was eventually Sin would decide to be Chloe. He knew they had a long way to go and what better day to start than their son’s birthday.

===

Sin didn’t know whether to be thrilled or terrified. She’d was happy Clark seemed to accept and understand her decision. Her heart had ached when she’d seen the hurt in his eyes. Her actions weren’t really fair to Clark. She just couldn’t take the pain of watching Clark with everyone else.

Sin built her life here in Manhattan. Her pregnancy had put a small wrinkle in her plans. She nibbled on her bottom lip knowing her small wrinkle now included Clark. His willingness to accept her as Sin made her contemplate maybe being Chloe again.

Sin walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Her nerves were slightly less rattled. She sighed knowing Clark still needed to learn about what she’d seen. ‘One step at a time.’ her heart raced as she suspected his true meaning for his speech. ‘Clark less controlled, more open about his feelings...Oh I’m doomed.’

====

Clark found Kara and Lex snuggled together. His eyebrow rose as Kara instantly moved away from Lex. “Don’t move because I walked in the room.”

“Figured you had enough surprises for one day.” Kara teased.

Clark shrugged. He didn’t want them to continue to hide their feelings. “Lex and you are a couple...” He paused knowing they were more than boyfriend and girlfriend. “I actually should be saying congratulation.”

“Why? I’m not pregnant,” Kara declared.

Clark laughed. His cousin's lack of knowledge of human customs tended to be her undoing sometimes. He thought Lex appeared almost green at the prospect of Kara having a child. “Don’t you want children?”

“Not right now,” Kara answered.

“Don’t want to share,” Lex declared.

Clark studied Kara and Lex. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was more. His theory of genetics couldn’t be proven. Chloe was human when Kal was conceived. He knew it was really none of his business.

“Besides I can just spoil Kal and any others you have,” Kara teased.

Clark just couldn’t see why. He loved being a father and always had wanted children. Kara had his full attention when she mentioned others. He decided not to take the bait as he said, “My congratulations were in reference to your marriage.”

Clark chuckled as Kara opened her mouth and then clamped it shut. His breath caught in his throat as he caught Sin walking out. He swallowed his tongue as she squealed in delight, “My jeans fit again.”

Clark lost his train of thought as he admired how the denim hugged Sin’s ass. “Damn!”

“Saved by Sin,” Kara whispered.

Clark gulped as Sin walked closer. His eyes focused momentarily on how her top hugged her curves. “No bra?”

===

Sin pouted slightly before she replied, “No. My cute bras are too small.” She smiled as Clark shifted on his feet. “Kal isn’t the only one who makes my boobs hurt.”

Sin glared as she heard Clark whisper, “It’s not my fault.” She’d have to disagree. Her eyes turned blue as she decided to see just how uncomfortable he was. Her tongue moved along her bottom lip as she was told, “You need to work on control.”

Sin smiled as her eyes twinkled with mischief. “I just thought it was fair.” She glared at Lex as he whispered to Kara, “Want to make a bet?”

Sin turned her attention back to Clark as he turned on his cell. She huffed as his phone beeped a million times. “Thought you broke up with Lois.”

===

Clark sighed in frustration. His idea of attempting to get a kiss from Sin were blown out of the water by his ex. “We broke up. I still planned on being friends with her.”

“Why? I personally would love a legal reason to keep her from entering the Talon.”

Clark ran his hand through his hair. He was scared of how Sin would react.“I told Lois she could stay at the farm until she found a place.”

Clark didn’t know what to think when Sin shook her head. He followed her into the kitchen. “I blew Lois off without a second thought last night. No call, no text, nothing.”

Clark could hear Kara having words with Lex over something. He suspected there was something much deeper to Kara’s dislike for Lois. “I made that mistake once. I won’t do it again.”

Clark blinked in surprise as Sin stepped closer. His heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes and stood on her tip toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips brushed.

“Just don’t tell Lois about me.”

Clark growled as Sin pulled away. He wanted a kiss not a peck. His eyes fell to her lips as he stepped closer. He gave his best puppy dog eyes as he declared, “Lex and I are going to get breakfast then get supplies.”

===

Sin couldn’t resist giving Clark a small kiss for reassurance. She’d no intentions of allowing their kiss to be more. ‘Small steps.’ She doubted their kiss would end if Clark kissed her deeply. ‘I know what happens when Clark Kent kisses me.’

Sin listened for their son’s heart beat as she thought, ‘One result of a mind blowing kiss.’ She decided telling Clark what she wanted for breakfast was much safer. “I want an everything bagel with cream cheese and loxs.”

Sin smiled as Clark wrinkled his nose before he asked, “You don’t want eggs and bacon?”

Sin didn’t eat huge breakfasts. “No.” She waited to see if Clark would ask about coffee. ‘God I miss coffee.’

Sin suspected Clark was reluctant to leave. “I promise we’ll be here when you get back.”

====

Clark reluctantly went out to the living room. He wishing he’d given Kal a kiss before he’d left. “It be faster if I just went.”

“True but Sin has neighbors. So we do it with normal speed,” Kara declared.

Clark glanced at Kara doubting she ever walked out the front door. He assumed she flew there on a regular basis. His suspicion grew as he followed Lex out of the apartment.

Clark was bombarded by sounds from the outside world but none reflecting from Sin’s apartment. His hand was on the door knob as Lex said, “It drives Kara bonkers. I’ll explain on the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Clark dialed his mom as Lex weaved his way through traffic. He wasn’t allowed much leeway to get a word into their conversation.“Yes, mom. I’m sorry. I know I should have called.”

Clark swore his mom was speaking louder than normal and moved his phone to stop the echo effect. The different in shifts levels of sounds from Sin’s apartment to the hallway made his hearing off kilter.

Clark started to think he should have just super sped to Washington. He wouldn’t have an audience trying desperately not to laugh.

“Congratulations Martha,” Lex finally interjected.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as he finally managed to share his amazing news.“Sin’d a baby boy, Kal Clark Kent.”

Clark was tempted to bang his head on the dashboard as his mom questioned Chloe’s new name. “Chloe legally changed her name to Sin Renato.” He groaned as his mom questioned how he planned on explaining Sin to everyone.

Clark decided to take a page from Lex. “I’m not telling anyone but family for now.” He tried to end their conversation by declaring she should come meet her new grandson.

Clark glared at Lex as he started laughing. He crossed his arms over his chest as Lex pulled the car over.

“How are you going to explain Sin?”

Clark shrugged. He was clueless. “Any suggestions?”

====

Lex was surprise Clark sought his advice. Any solution would be complicated. Sin was animate on her decision to stay in Manhattan. She’d found a new city to love and made her life here. “How much have you learned?”

“Chloe planned on leaving,” Clark answered.

Lex heard the hurt in Clark’s tone. He didn’t want to choose sides, though. It was impossible to decide who was right and wrong.“I’ve known for years Chloe was in love with you.”

“I didn’t. I can’t read minds.”

Lex laughed before he mumbled, “Thank god for small miracles.”

“I wouldn’t want to read your mind,” Clark grumbled.

Lex chuckled knowing his thoughts were generally focused on his wife. He needed to get back on track, though. “My point is both of you tried to deny your feelings for one another. You’ve come full circle and are ready to embrace your feelings.”

“She doesn’t want to,” Clark admitted.

Lex wondered if Clark was aware of how wrong he was. “Oh she does. It’s the old out of sight out of mind. Her feelings were easier to deny without you in her life.” He was aware of another pressing matter, fate. “The answer should be simple and something both agree upon.”

Lex opened his door as he declared, “We should get breakfast and supplies before your son discovers you are gone.”

===

Clark walked with Lex and wondered what he was implying. He wasn’t comfortable talking about abilities in public so he remained quiet.

“This is New York. No one pays attention to what others are talking about.”

Clark shrugged. He couldn’t help how he felt. His secret being discovered had scared him for years. His fears wouldn’t change simple because he was in a different city. It was dangerous for people to know too much.

===

Kara’d overheard her cousin’s speech. Her memories of Krypton allowed her a unique insight to the inevitable. A Kryptonian male who’d chosen his mate was never one to be trifled with. He was driven by instinct to bond with his chosen and their connection was strengthened by the creation of new life.

Kara claim Sin would be pregnant again was an inevitable fact. She’d been aware of it when she’d teased Sin during labor. Her eyes sparkled as she teased, “I wouldn’t get to comfortable wearing your skinny jeans.”

Kara laughed as Sin glared. Sin already exhibited signs of an overwhelming drive to attend to her mate. His desires and needs were essentially Sin’s obligated duty. “I couldn’t help but overhear your offer.”

Sin blushed crimson as she mumbled, “Stupid super hearing.”

Kara knew it must have been torture for Clark to refuse. She’d learned from experience her absence days were like spending too much time in front of the sun. Lex mentioned another way they could be together during her heats. Kara jumped at the chance and loved every moment of stepping into the vanilla.

Kara knew what Clark had been attempting to tell Sin but he’d had trouble spitting it out. She’d to kiss Lex to keep his big mouth shut. “You do know Clark was attempting to tell you he prefers to give and receive?”

“I just gave birth. So we have six weeks,” Sin retorted.

Kara smirked. She suspected Sin was perfectly aware of what she was suggesting. “If you don’t want Lex giving Clark some friendly advice. I’d suggest you don’t call him a big mouth through paper thin walls.”

===

Sin blinked in surprise as she believed Kara suggestion was a bit on the kinky side. She’d never dreamed of trying anything remotely like Kara was saying between the line. Her cheeks flamed as she whispered, “No way.”

“You do know my cousin is an ass man. I’ve seen Clark stare at your ass.”

Sin huffed. She’d been unconsciously poked by Clark last night a couple of times. Her wildest fantasies hadn’t included anything Kara outright suggested. She heard Kal starting to fuss and started toward her room.

“Saved by Kal,” Kara teased.

Sin walked back out carrying a hysterical Kal. “He’s not wet and doesn’t want to nurse.”

Kal’s head turned as he appeared to be listening for something. His eyes swirled amber as his frustration increased.

Sin gasped as she saw Kal’s eyes showing signs of heat vision. Her hands trembled slightly as she informed Kara, “Kal already has heat vision?”

“Kal has his strength and hearing already. He’s mad he’s trying to find his dad.”

Sin sighed in frustration as she handed Kal to Kara. She took the twin talismans apart to allow the sealed sound barrier to be broken. Her heightened hearing was bombarded as she tried to block all the sounds out.

Sin concentrated on one sound, a rhythm which always made her feel safe. She took Kal from Kara as she asked, “Isn’t there too many sounds for Kal to distinguish from?”

“Maybe. Now, he just wants his dad.”

Sin tried walking around the living room with Kal in an attempt to get his cries to stop. She sighed in frustration before she asked, “How can he know Clark’s heart beat?”

“How did you know it?” Kara asked.

“I listened,” Sin admitted.

“Kal used to use you as a way to find Clark. Now, he can do it on his own.”

Sin shook her head in denial. She stopped suddenly as she asked, “Are you saying my labor was so difficult cause Kal wanted Clark here.”

“Yep. Kal dropped into position and stayed there after Clark walked into your bedroom.”

=====

Clark and Lex were walking down the hallway when Clark heard Kal. He glanced at Lex before he increased his strides.

“Sin had her baby. A boy or a girl?” the female tenant asked.

Clark was relieved Lex stopped to deal with the woman. His heart pounded in his chest as he wondered why his son was screaming. He nodded his head as he heard, “He’s got a big set of lungs.”

“You have no idea,” Lex whispered as he followed Clark into the apartment.

Clark was across the room in a millisecond. He took Kal as he asked, “Why is Kal crying?” His eyebrow rose as he noticed Sin had tears in her eyes and Kara had her hands over her ears.

“Kal’s mad. Put his head near your heart,” Kara instructed.

Clark’s own ears were starting to protest as Kal found just the right tone. He swore it sounded like Kal was crying dad. His eyes doubled in size as he noted the sparks of orange in Kal’s irises.

Clark breathed a sigh as Kal’s cry became less chaotic. His breathing became slower as his eyes slowly flutter closed.

“Kal’s too young to know different sounds so when Sin separated the two talismans. He couldn’t pin point the one he was looking for.”

Clark couldn’t help notice Sin appeared to be on edgy as he sat down next to her. His emotions were in a tailspin with the lengths he’d discovered she’d taken to ward off evil. He was starting to dread discovering what fate showed.

Clark’s lips brushed her head before he said, “You should eat.”

“You have to eat too,” Sin retorted.

“I will. I can hold Kal and eat.”

Clark intended to put Kal in his bassinet after he was certain Kal wouldn’t wake. He’d run downstairs to get the supplies, start the work on the wall, and hopefully talk with Sin before he ran to the farm.

Clark didn’t want to be away from either of them for long. He’d a conversation with Lois which needed to take place. He was ordered to give Lois a deadline for being off his mom’s property. “Mom told me she’d call in a couple of days. I’m to have given Lois an eviction notice by the time she calls.”

“I don’t want to talk about Lois.”

Clark watched Sin closely as she avoided talking by deciding she was hungry. He smirked as Sin reached for her latte.

“I can’t drink this.”

“You’re metabolism should burn it off before Kal wakes.”

Clark bit the inside of his lips as Sin moaned. His act of kindness was backfiring as his jeans tightened.

“I’m never having another child.”

Clark’s eyes darkened as he declared, “I wouldn’t bet on it.&rdquo


	11. Chapter 11

Sin started to think she was under house arrest. Kara and Lex never camped out in her apartment before Kal was born. She didn’t really mind but wasn’t interested in overhearing their sexual habits.

Sin was still reeling from Kara’s casual hints. She was waiting for the pin to drop from Lex. He was being way to quiet which could only mean he intended to speak with Clark about something. ‘If he hadn’t already.’

Sin didn’t want Lex revealing too much about her life now. She wanted to be the one to explain. Her eyes narrowed as Kara agreed with Clark. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since Kal was born. Yet, everyone was speculating on when the next Kent would be conceived.

Sin glared at Kara over her cup as she waited for Lex to add his two cents. His focus was on Kara like always but she was aware how quickly Lex added his opinion; especially if Clark was the topic of discussion.

Sin figured out after her first day of being grilled by Kara about her choices Lex was definitely on Clark’s side, regardless of his claim he was simply the neutral party. One of his comments had hit a nerve as she’d insisted Clark had made his feelings clear.

“Are we taking bets?” Lex asked.

====

Clark’d heard Lex mention a bet earlier too. He was attempting to goad Sin into responding. His curiosity increased as he wondered when Lex and Kara stumbled upon Sin.

Clark’s eyebrow cock slightly as he reached for his egg sandwich and noticed Sin hadn’t eaten her bagel. He tried to maneuver Kal and unwrap his egg, cheese, and steak sandwich. He couldn’t believe how difficult it was to open the wrapper without disturbing Kal.

He smirked as an idea sprung on how to get Sin to eat her breakfast she appeared to be avoiding. It would kill two birds with one stone; find out more about Sin while learning about Lex and Kara’s relationship.

Clark’d been blind about Chloe’s true feelings but he’d noticed her bad habit of eating less. Chloe would claim she wasn’t really hungry and eat smaller portions. He’d noticed how she looked at Lana before she’d suddenly lose interest in her food.

Clark never understood why Chloe would find something wrong with her body. He’d always found her attractive. Her breasts weren’t too small or too large, her ass was perfect with an adorable birthmark.He imagined she was gorgeous and voluptuous while she’d been pregnant.  
Chloe’s decision to leave Smallville behind had cheated Clark out of sharing her first experience of carrying his baby. He had every intention of impregnating her again.

Clark wondered how he could discretely inform Sin his opinion on her choice of breakfast. His coffee treat appeared to win out over the other. He decided in the end to leave it alone. ‘For now.’ “Lex how did you and Kara meet Sin?”

====

Lex eyed Sin as he speculated how to explain without revealing too much. He wanted to witness Clark’s reaction when he discovered Sin was a bartender. “We bumped into her one night when we went out.”

Lex recalled the shock he’s felt when Sin looked in his eyes. He’d recognized her until he saw her eyes. “She changed her hair color, the way she dressed and even the perfect accent but it was her eyes.”

“How’d you fool my mom?” Clark asked.

“Sunglasses and I doubt your mom expected to find me pregnant,” Sin answered.

Lex and Kara hadn’t expected to find Chloe. He’d leaned over the bar to stop her from leaving as Kara snapped, “Is that my cousin’s baby?” His doubled in size as he saw the bump but knew Kara used other methods. “She tried tell me I was mistaken as Kara asked if the baby was yours.”

====

“Why would you have thought I was the father?” Clark asked.

“Do you know how I got my powers back?” Kara asked.

Clark finished his sandwich before he answered, “Jor-El when I was locked in a cage of Kryptonite by Lionel.”

“I should have asked why did Jor-El suddenly decide to help his only son!” Kara snapped.

Clark shifted Kal in his arms as he said, “I always assumed Jor-El knew I was dying.”

“Chloe told Jor-El he needed to return my memories and my powers so I could save you.”

Clark raised his eyebrow as Sin decided to eat her sandwich. She obviously had no intentions of joining their conversation. He remained silent as he thought of what happened after he’d been freed. “You were trying to tell me something when Chloe came rushing in.”

“Kal Clark, you need to know Chloe...”

Clark believed Chloe was trying to put his mom’s mind at ease. She’d insisted his mom was worried sick about him. “What did you promise Jor-El?”

“Nothing.”

Clark suspected Sin was being less than truthful. Chloe must have said something his birth father approved of. Jor-El granted his request to save Chloe when she stumbled upon the fortress. He’d never once demanded he cut ties with her. His insistence was emotions were a weakness but he’d convinced Jor-El his emotions made him the man he was today.

Clark was guided in his choices but his friends and family. He’d been pushed time and time again by his best friend. “Chloe!”

“Jor-El, I love your son. I need you to trust me.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he tried to get his emotions under control. He’d been in a relationship with Lana but all he could think about during his painful exposure was Chloe. His regrets for not revealing his true feelings. “Why could you tell Jor-El and not me?”

====

Sin twisted the wrapper in her hands. Her undeniable truth was she was terrified of telling Clark she loved him. She’d been hopelessly in love with him. Deep down, she’d always be in love with him. She wanted Clark to realize he loved her. “Jor-El couldn’t break my heart.”

Sin pulled the friend card first afraid Clark would chose Lana. She’d learned Whitney was leaving which freed Lana. He’d rushed to save Lana during the tornado without a second thought to her feelings.

Pete caught her crying after her declaration to Clark. She’d admitted she’d done it to get the inevitable hurt over with. His infection had only proved she was right. Clark loved Lana. It was her name he’d whispered after Chloe poured her heart out.

===

Clark passed Kal to Kara as he could give his full attention to the woman he’d loved for years. “You broke mine first.”

Clark gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. “We’ve spent so much time trying to fight our feelings for one another. I told my mom I’d feelings for you. She pushed me to let Lana go but I didn’t understand.”

Clark clung to Lana out of fear. His fear of losing his best friend. He’d believed he was nothing without Chloe. “You always pushed me to be the man I was meant to be. Not Lana, Alicia, or Lois. You.”

Clark was forced to come to terms with his buried emotions when Chloe died. “I spent weeks staring out at Metropolis as I played every moment we’d spent together over and over. I realized every relationship I had wasn’t what I really wanted.”

“You were still with Lois until a few days ago!” Sin snapped.

Clark nodded as he declared shamefully, “Because she was as close to you as I could get!” He didn’t miss the sparks of amber forming in her eyes.

“Lois and I are nothing a like!”

Clark waited for her eyes to return to normal before he continued, “Enlighten me.”

“I never slept with my editor or screwed my ex while I needed time.”

Clark shook his head in denial. He heard a few rumors about Lois and Grant. They were just jealous coworkers. “You just continued to pretend to be unavailable!”

“Clark, I’ve a suggestion.”

Clark glanced at Lex as he heard Sin’s heart race. It was obvious Sin didn’t want Lex butting in. “Go for it.”

“Lois is your past. Chloe is your now and future. Leave the past where it belongs.”

Clark smirked as he agreed with Lex. His attention turned back to Sin as he said, “I want to leave everything behind concentrate on our future but you need to answer one question first.”

“What?”

Clark needed to know about the moments he’d missed. “More than one really. I want to know about your pregnancy.”

====

Sin could see the determination in his blue-green eyes. His unspoken words were quite clear. Clark wanted to know about her pregnancy for comparison when she became pregnant again. “I started to call you but hung up.”

Sin noticed the hurt in his eyes. She hated knowing she was responsible. “I came up with a bunch of excuses for not making that call.” Her excuses derived from her fears. “You’d do the honorable and leave Lois. Insist we should raise our baby together.”

“You’re right. I would have and ...”

Sin cut Clark off as she placed her finger at his lips. She moved into his lap and breathed in deeply when she became instantly aware of his reaction. “I wanted you to be a part of Kal’s life but not mine. I figured you would hate me for taking the one thing you’ve always wanted from you.”

“I don’t hate you. And....”

Sin wondered how it was possible Clark could see so clearly sometimes and others he was almost blind. “I know you will defeat the darkness but not without without sacrifice. There were so many dead and I couldn’t let that happen.”

Sin took comfort from his arms as Clark held her close. “Kal...” She sniffled as Clark wiped her tears. “Maybe it was my subconscious trying to validate my excuses. I woke up screaming for months. Lex has replaced that wall twice already.”

====

Clark ran his hands soothingly down her back. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking as he slowly lined each part to understand what Sin was trying desperately to convey. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he determined the real reason for her fear.

Fate’s visions were too much for her mind to comprehend. His heart started to beat faster as he figured out what Kara’s real issue with Lois was. Kal shouldn’t have developed his heat vision until his teens. He’d been subject to the same visions his mother received.

Clark looked over Sin’s shoulder at Kara. He spoke in Kryptonian as he asked, “You think my son has seen fate’s visions?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure fate is entirely to blame.”

Clark nodded as he realized Kara suspected Jor-El. It made sense too. He should be concentrating on finishing his training. Instead, he’d been focused on finding Chloe. He needed Chloe. She was a vital part of how he’d became the man he was today.

Clark knew he could accomplish anything with Chloe in his life. “I’ll drive the darkness back into space.” He gulped as Sin glared and poked his chest. “Something I said?”

“You need to learn how to fly first!”

Clark smirked before he replied, “I have several inspirational reasons to fly.” His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, “You, our son, and our second child you will be carrying when I defeat the darkness.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sin’s love for the city, friends, and job would probably be issues if Clark suggested she move to the farm. His eyes narrowed as he recalled their conversation. She’d been extremely vague as she told about her new life. He’d glanced at Lex a couple of times but he only smirked back at him.

Clark became confused as Lex added his two cents about one of her friends. Her friend with a name he couldn’t imagine someone giving their child. His own reaction when Kara casually mentioned Sin. His eyebrow rose when Lex informed Bunny is a real tease. He didn’t fail to miss the sudden spark of anger in Kara’s eyes as she’d mumbled in response.

Kara cleared his confusion. Bunny tended to be an airhead interested in hitting on anything that walked. She’d attempted to put her claws into Lex when they’d met for lunch one day.

Clark laughed as he imagined his very jealous cousin trying to contain her temper. His laughter died as Kara said, “Do you want to share Sin? Believe me Bunny has no problem voicing her sexual desires. She’s a tease who honestly does the opposite of the word.”

Clark learned there was a language issue. Bunny was originally from Russia. She’d a hard time translating meanings. He bit his tongue as he instantly was reminded of Kara’s own issues with English. His smirk must have given him away, though.

Clark rubbed his head as he mentioned his concerns about their secret. He didn’t want to have to worry about the dangers. Kal exhibited heat vision when he was angry. There was the possibility he had their strength too. His grip was strong but the only one who could have been hurt refused to hold Kal.

Clark smirked as he had an idea for ending Lex’s rein of refusal. He’d to make certain Kara had the camera ready. She’d manage to get several pictures of Clark and Sin holding Kal. He’d gotten a few of Kara and Lex making googly faces but wanted one of Lex and Kal.

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as Sin became extremely less chatty about her job. She worked nights until two in the morning. His eyes narrowed as he pictured her walking home at the hours. The area she lived in was slightly better than a few areas he frequently patrolled in Metropolis.

Clark gulped as he wondered if Sin might have a sixth sense when she asked, “Did you have something you desired to say?” His possessive and protective inner Kal decided he’d been quiet long enough as he quirked, “I don’t like you walking or super speeding these streets that late.”

“You sound like Lex! I can take care of myself.”

Clark’d noticed a few things over the last few days concerning his friend. Lex tended to be very protective over his family. His cover stories for his own deeds were now used for anything he deemed would be suspicious. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d came in contact with Kryptonite either.

Lex mentioned he bought the building because Sin refused to move. He’d even threatened to tell Clark right where she was hiding. Clark became annoyed when he learned why Lex hadn’t told him. Sin outright dared Lex to follow through on his threat. She’d used Clark’s inability to trust Lex as a tool against him. “You do know I would have still checked.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice Sin appeared to be remorseful about driving the nail in deeper as she mentioned, It was the fact you wouldn’t have believed. “The security on this building is a definite plus but regardless of your ability to defend yourself I don’t like the thought of you out that late by yourself.”

Clark quickly reeled in his sudden jealousy. Oliver taught Chloe how to fight and defend herself. He glanced down at Kal as Kara declared they were arguing over spilled milk.

“The first time, Kal wakes for a feeding on her shift. She will be coming home. Kal isn’t going to take too kindly to a bottle.”

Clark looked into the palm of his hand where Kara placed two sets of small ear-buds. She patted her pocket as she stated hers were ready for when Kal reached that pitch that made her eardrums want to explode.

“Liquid lead used on several products I’ve manufactured to ensure safety.”

Clark slipped his into his front pocket as he suspected he’d need them later if he didn’t get back from the farm before Kal woke. His fingers brushed the top of his head covered in black hair. He smirked as Kal nuzzled closer to his mom as if his silent response was I’m eating so I’m mommy’s now.

Clark could whip his chores out rather quickly. He hoped his conversation with Lois went smoothly. His intention was to get back here as quick as possible. He’d have to rise earlier than normal to do chores and return to change from work. “I’ve got to run after Kal’s asleep. I should have fed the animals this morning.”

Clark was thankful Sin was being understanding but knew she had something she was debating on saying. Her bottom lip nibble was always her tell. “I know you don’t want to speak with Lois. She is your cousin.” he begged with his eyes for her not to take his comment the wrong way.

“Yes, Lois is my cousin but she was fully aware of my feelings for you. She even had the gall to ask my permission to date you!”

Clark blinked in surprise. He’d never ask anyone their permission to date unless he was asking the woman he was interested in. The mere thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. “You lied and told her you were over me.”

“Yes. If I didn’t I would have had to listen to Lois telling me how I was pining over you, wasting my time, how I should move on. All the things Lois would say anytime you walked in a room with Lana in tow.”

Clark opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Sin snapped, “I’d like to know where you went from the annoying farm boy in flannel she couldn’t stand to...” He decided he’d heard enough as he leaned down and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he was relieved to see the amber dissipate from her eyes. “Chloe, I’m all yours. I have to go.”

Clark smiled as he realized she hadn’t attempted to correct his name slip. “I’m requesting time off from The Planet for maternity leave.”

“How do you plan on explaining me?” Sin asked.

Clark shrugged as he replied, “We can discuss it when I get back.” He shifted uncomfortably as he noticed Sin’s eyes had turned royal blue. Attempting to ignore her, he turned toward Kara. “Think we could get together in the afternoon to work on flying?”

“In the afternoon works. I have a couple classes in the morning.”

Clark could tell from her expression Kara believed it would be more like crashing. He made a mental note to speak with Kara about her degree. It seemed he knew little about her accomplishments which saddened him.

Clark moved his hands to cover his rapidly growing erection as his inner Kal teased, “Thought you had control of that one.” His eyes held promise of his intentions of repayment later as he headed toward the door. He stopped as Lex said, “Clark, I’ll walk out with you. There is something I need to speak with you about.”

Clark didn’t miss the scared look that Sin gave nor the questioning expression on Kara’s face. He didn’t miss Kara’s giggle at Sin’s increased heart rate as Lex added, “Don’t worry I won’t mention vanilla.”

Lex smirked at Sin as he passed her. “It’s just a surprise I’ve been working on and need your help with.”

“My help?” Clark asked.

Lex nodded as he followed Clark out the door. “Your permission really for an idea I’ve been working on.”

Clark’s curiosity increased as he wondered what on Earth Lex would need his permission for. He forced his mouth to remain silent as Lex explained it be easier to explain when they were on the sight he’d bought.

Clark determined Lex’s project was for Kara. His vagueness was due to his knowledge Kara was more than likely eavesdropping. “Are you and Kara going home tonight?”

“Yes. If she needs anything before you get back. She better call you.”

Clark nodded as he declared, “How about we meet in the morning after I speak with Perry and while Kara is in class.” He figured it would make his time more easy to handle. “Just have Sin text me the address.”

“I know you don’t generally eavesdrop but humor me.”

Clark nodded as he listened to Kara threaten, “If you don’t text me the address right after I’ll not only explain Lex’s comment, I’ll leave my dear cousin some lube in your other bathroom.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Clark could practically see Kara smile as she continued, “I told you my cousin is an ass man.” He shook his head as his face flamed red with embarrassment. “I’m never doing that again.”

Clark continued to hear Kara despite his attempt not to listen. He eyed Lex suspiciously as Kara informed Sin. She’d been set up by Lex. He’d been plotting all day since she called Lex a big mouth. “I’ll meet you here in the morning.”

Clark text Kara as he walked out of the building. He smirked as Kara replied back and then slipped into super speed.

======

Clark sighed knowing he really should have came earlier to feed the animals. His life was hectic before Sin and Kal.Now, he’d to juggle chores, work, training, and family life.

Clark wished he could convince Sin to move to the farm. He’d love for their children to grow up there. One step at a time, he thought as he quickly fed and watered the animals. He contemplated hiring a farm hand until he managed to convince his lovely other half to move here. His other alternative was getting up earlier.

Clark braced for the nasty response from Lois as he walked through the door. His eyebrow rose as he practically stumbled over Lois’s luggage. He found Lois writing a note in the kitchen.

“I was leaving you a note.”

Clark nodded as he asked, “Did you find a place?”

“No. I decided to take a job offer in Africa. It will make things easier at the planet too.”

Clark never intended  things would become so complicated. He could be an adult and still work with Lois. “Mom and I have no problem allowing you thirty days to find a place. I can still work with you.”

“Try again. You maybe but not Mrs. Kent. I was just handed a seventy-two hour eviction notice. She mentioned you were spending a few days with Kara and Lex before you went up north.”

Clark took the papers Lois held. He started to read through them and knew Lois figured out why he’d been slacking.

“I figured that could help you gain some more time.”

Clark shifted his feet nervously as he wondered how to avoid talking about Chloe. His heart pounded in his chest as he suspected his hearts desire was probably unable to stop from listening. He knew of her issues with control. Her temper didn’t help matters, either.

“Don’t bother. You are the world’s worst liar. I’ve done a lot of thinking over the last few days. I should have known from Chloe’s shocked response she was in no way over you. If I’m being honest, I never have gotten over Oliver.”

Clark bit his tongue as he felt the bile rising again. He couldn’t help but wonder how many times Lois came back there after being with Oliver. They hadn’t been intimate but were still sharing the same bed. His temper fared as he recalled Chloe shared the same bed Lois crawled into and out of. “Lois, if Oliver was your reason you should have told him after you walked into Chloe’s apartment that morning.”

Lois nodded in agreement as she replied, “I know. It was like a darkness entered my soul. Fate told me I was meant to be by your side but I’m sure now it meant Chloe. You looked so peaceful, happy it made me see red. You were supposed to be mine.”

Clark took a step back as Lois spoke he’d never heard her talk like this with anyone. She definitely wasn’t herself. His heart started to pound as he found the lead box was missing from the drawer.

“Your mom took it. Can’t say I blame her. I have a lot of fences to mend.”

Clark breathe in deeply as Lois’s taxi arrived. He hoped she worked her issues out in Africa but had a very strong suspicion her issues would remain until he defeated the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Lois’s behavior was strange even for her. Clark believed the darkness brought out sinful desires in humans. Lois showed several sings of lust. She’d uncontrolled sexual desires where she’d used Oliver to satisfy those desires.

Clark wasn’t fulfilling her needs. If they’d been married it would have been considered adultery. Lois’d still cheated, though.

Lois used sexual favors to gain higher status at the Daily Planet. Her choices allowed her to receive more money and her name in headlines. She placed concern with her own impulses and interests above the well-being or interests of others a sign of Gluttony. It could be considered greed if it were about material possessions.

Lois’d shown envy toward Chloe. Lois believed wholeheartedly Clark was meant to be hers. She’d rekindled their relationship to make Chloe suffer. Clark’d simply been naive and unknowingly hurt the woman he loved most on this planet. He’d right his wrong even if it took the rest of his life.

Clark breathed in deeply as he determined why the darkness could never gain a foothold in his beloved. Chloe was selfless. She’d sacrifice her own needs for others and couldn’t be tempted to harm or be malicious. Her choices were all about protecting the ones she loved.

Chloe’d encouraged Clark to become the hero she’d always dreamed he’d be. She was his personal beacon of light. His eyebrow rose as he wondered if her name choice of Sin had been an unconscious clue to the true meaning of being possessed by darkness.

===

Clark suspected Sin was waiting anxiously for his return. He hadn’t expected to be engulfed in a naked bear hug the instant he walked through the door. His hands slid down her back as he thought there were definite advantages to Kara and Lex leaving.

Clark couldn’t resist giving her naked ass a tight squeeze as he kept her body tightly against him. He breathed in deeply as his body responded in kind. Looking deep into her eyes, he ignored his current predicament and asked, “You knew didn’t you. Lois is infected by darkness.”

“I’d suspicions yes but no proof. I don’t know how to tell other than strange behaviors generally related to Sins,” answered as she slipped her hand into his front jeans pocket.

Clark’s eyes narrowed as he got a good look at the key chain. It contained one of Rao’s talismans. He watched her closely as he recalled Lex paid a pricey sum for an ankh. Kara had some form of protection talisman. He wondered how many others in the league were given charms.

“Lex says I’m superstitious. I even sent your mother one.”

Clark remembered his mom wore an old silver medallian. The necklace was given to her as a gift of appreciation after she won the Kansas senate seat. She’d been tempted to toss it. “How did you get my mom to wear it?”

“Casper might have whispered in her ear. If he did I hope it didn’t make her too sad.”

Clark’s eyes narrowed as he glanced around the apartment. His father would have done anything while he was alive to protect his family. He suspected his dad’s reasons for remaining were the same. “When was the last time you saw my dad?”

“The day I went into labor. He disappeared after Kara threatened him. It was kinda funny and scary at the same time.”

Clark wondered briefly if his father inadvertently caused Chloe to go into labor. There were a bunch of questions he’d concerning his dad’s presence. He didn’t want to talk about them now, though.

====

Clark smirked. It was time to put his plan into action. He’d loosened the reins on Kal to take a break from all the seriousness and have a bit of fun.

Clark hadn’t been appalled by Kara’s suggestion. He’d to admit he was curious. If neither of them liked it there was nothing forcing them to continue. Mostly, he wanted to see Sin’s reaction. His gut feelings was she would agree.

Clark’s concern was she would agree simply because he hinted at an interest. He didn’t want her doing something for him. Her reason should be her own curiosity. “Kara was supposed to leave me...”

“Kara gave it to me.”

Clark didn’t fail to notice the red and rosiness of her face before Sin headed toward the bedroom. He hadn’t mentioned he was interested just played Lex and Kara by asking for the lube. His eyes narrowed slightly as he believed his assumption was right.

Clark’d a really hard time not bursting into laughter as she mentioned he’d have to wait till after Kal was fed. His inner Kal thought she seemed almost submissive. ‘She’ll do anything I suggest. I could have some fun with that too.’

Clark stripped off his clothes and arranged the pillows on the bed. Patting the spot next to him, he said thickly, “Come here.”

Sin snuggled into his body as she insisted, “You’re going to have to wait.”

Clark smirked,“Not to do this I don’t.” His mouth brushed hers teasingly before his tongue slid home. He broke the kiss a few moments later and grunted in frustration as her hand gripped his hardened length. His voice was thick and husky as he asked,“You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you?”

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip before she replied, “I was thinking more along the lines of a blow job at first...”

Clark was pleased to hear she’d had another idea. He wanted to indulge in one of his favorite fantasies. His previous sexual ventures were kind of sad considering he’d been with two other woman. He’d never had the pleasure of receiving a blow job. Lana refused his request and Lois was more the ride um cowboy type. She wanted it hard and fast.

Clark wanted to give as well as receive. He loved her unique scent and his mouth always watered with his hungry desire to taste her. His inner Kal never remained silent when it came to her honey and spicy fragrance. He was pulled from his thoughts of her delicious scent as he heard, “Your cousin is a very bad influence.”

Clark hadn’t been able to shake the images of Lex and Kara sexual activities. He’d never contemplated anything like the two of them had suggested. Their suggestion had given him some very naughty ideas, though.“I was scarred from my earlier thoughts after I put the pieces together. Never mention their sex life ever!”

“You! How do you think I felt! Ny dirtiest fantasy was about you as Kal in Metropolis.”

Clark released her from his arms as Kal started to cry. “Do share.” His eyes trained on her beautiful ass as Sin walked across the room. “I am an ass man. You have the most gorgeous ass with that cute little birth mark.”

“I always thought my butt was too big.”

Clark shook his head no as Sin sat down next to him. He watched Kal suckle her breast as he admitted, “I’m kinda jealous of my son at the moment.”

“You can kiss and touch me anywhere you want after Kal’s finished.”

Clark became concerned with her sudden intake for air. He reached for Kal’s hand as he saw a bruise forming on the side of her breast. His thumb was encased in a death grip as he asked, “Has he done that before?”

“He usually squeezes his hands but not as hard.”

Clark was silent for a moment or two before he declared, “I think Kal was responding to your comment.” His son expressed his thoughts of his mommy by squeezing his hands on her breast. He was saying they're mine.

Clark smirked as Kal squeezed his thumb harder. “It’s amazing how much he understands.”

Sin shifted Kal to her other breast as she declared, “Kal’s already got you wrapped around his little finger.”

Clark shrugged. Kal wasn’t the only one who had him wrapped around their little finger. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her either. “Speak of Kal. You still haven’t shared.”

Clark smirked as he heard her rapid intake of air and her heart rate increase. He hadn’t had this much fun talking since he’d slipped on his class ring years ago. His tongue moved along his bottom lip as Sin placed Kal in his bassinet. “I want to know.”

Clark breathed in deeply as Sin crawled up the bed.

“My fantasy was mild just you pushing me against the wall and ripping my clothes off. You’d take my virginity.”

Clark grunted as her hand wrapped around his hardened length.

“My fantasies about Clark well there are millions. They usually occurred late at night. I’d close my eyes and imagine my vibrator was really my hunky farm boy. He’d make me cum as I moaned, Clark...”

Clark grunted as his hardness jumped in response to her teasingly moaning his name. He started to breath heavier as he enjoyed her hand gripping and squeezing him. There were a couple of nights their senior year where he’d sworn he’d heard her heart racing, his name, and buzzing. “It’s amazing I never heard...”

Clark moaned as Sin ran her tongue teasingly in circles as she licked his pre-cum.

“Sure...you heard!”

Clark gripped the mattress in his hands as her mouth close around his tip. “I did...But I could never figure out why your heartbeat returned to normal or why you’d be sleeping a short while later.”

Clark thought he was going to selfcombust as Sin stopped.

“Isn’t that against your moral code?” Sin accused.

Clark swallowed hard before he answered, “I was kinda busy engaging in my own fantasies. You usually said my name as I was about to cum. I’d listen to make certain I didn’t need to rush to your rescue.”

“What were you doing?”

Clark breathed in deeply as her hand closed around his hardened length again. “Masturbating as I imagined my hand was your mouth...” He grunted as she took his length completely into her mouth. “You and that damn lollipop when you were at the torch.”

His hands slipped into her hair as she sucked and then pressed her tongue along the vein. “You were infected by the parasite but I didn’t know...” He wished at that moment he was telepathic cause his words were getting much harder to say.

His breath came in pants as she pushed his orgasm closer to the surface. He wanted to give her pleasure too. Teasing about the lube was one thing, he wasn’t certain about anything more than inserting his finger. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his hot seed pulsed into her mouth.

Clark moaned her name as she swallowed. He ran his hands up and down her spine as she crawled up his body.

“I had several dreams after I was infected. One of you watching me as I sucked on a lolli. Your eyes were focused on my mouth as I teased the round pink ball with my tongue.”

“That happened. I remember thinking damn I wish I was that lollipop.”

Sin kissed his chest before she asked, “We didn’t happen to make out in the backseat of Pete’s car?”

“Yep.”

“Did you put your hand down my pants and finger fuck me?”

Clark breathed in deeply as he added her thoughts to his I wish happened list. “Nope. You wanted to got to the Talon. We got pretty busy in a booth after we played strip poker.”

“You lied to me! You said I had nothing to be embarrassed about!”

Clark gulped before he stammered, “I was terrified of explaining my secret back then. I was infected with red-K but I kept kissing you for a few minutes after it wore off. I was shirtless as you were yelling at me about putting on the brakes.”

Sin snuggled into his body as she declared,“Clark! I love you! Can we finish this tomorrow? Fantasies part 2?”

Clark brushed his lips against her before he replied, “Chloe, I love you.” He sighed in contentment as she snuggled into his body more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inadvertently rewrote this chapter

Part Fourteen

It was barely the crack of dawn and the moon was still high in the starry night sky when Clark opened his eyes. Over the years, he’d trained his body to wake before the rooster uttered a sound. 

He’d gotten into a routine-morning chores, a piping hot shower, coffee, and breakfast ahead of dressing in his suit for work. It allowed for a few moments where he simply relaxed with his second cup of coffee. 

Clark hadn’t been so efficient in his teen years. He’d often been yelled at by his mom about being late to school. His chores were always done after school. 

Everything changed after his father died. He’d become responsible for the items his father had always preformed. He liked completed chores before his day technically started.

He’d never been one to stay in bed once he was awake. However, he wanted to remain entangled with the soft warmth that snuggled into him. He couldn’t linger much longer without his morning erection demanding attention. 

Clark was required to wait six weeks before indulging in the pleasures her body. He’d no desire to masturbate and hated cold showers. He wouldn’t mind a blow job, though. 

He didn’t appreciate being unable to return the favor. He thoroughly believed, it wasn’t right to find release when she’d still be frustrated afterwards. He attempted to listen to the voice of reason knowing he’d sustained from sex in the past. 

These next few weeks was a step back into time to revisit their teenage years minus their denial of their true feelings for one another. A rebuilding of their friendship into a much stronger and binding relationship. It would be fun to make-out, play strip poker with actual cards, watch movies, hang-out, and talk. 

Clark ignored his conscience as it whispered about what ultimately resulted. He’d handled his sexual frustrations during his teens. He sighed knowing how he’d survived his overactive hormones. 

He could always try to convince her to try the naughty act his evil cousin and Lex had mentioned. He quickly locked his dirty mind away as he carefully untangled their limbs and slipped from underneath the covers. 

Clark smirked as she mumbled and grabbed for his pillow. He grabbed his clothes from yesterday and dressed. He’d shower and change after he finished chores.

He couldn’t resist peaking into the bassinet. He wanted to scoop Kal into his arms and hold him. Instead, he brushed his lips against his forehead and ducked out of the bedroom before he gave into temptation. 

Clark hoped he’d enough time to return before he went to work. He wasn’t certain Perry would grant his request for time off. He slipped keys into his front pocket and glanced at his watch. Closing the door, he switched into super speed and raced to the farm. 

He fed and watered the animals- cows, chickens, goats,pigs, and two horses. He wondered why he still had so many as he checked the pasture fence. He led the horses in the pasture to graze. Securing the gate, he went back into the barn. 

Clark collected eggs in a basket from the chicken coop. He figured in a couple of days he’d enough to do a delivery to the local market. He’d made arrangements when he determined he didn’t require as many as his mom. 

He’d considered selling all but a couple of goats. He didn’t have time or know how to make goat cheese. He contemplated asking his mom as he milked one of the goats. He deliveries to his neighbors a couple of miles down the road. 

Clark hated how his dad raised the cows and pigs to be slaughtered. He’d been considering ending his contact after this year. He’d continue to use the butcher for his own supply of meat- cow, pig, and several chickens. 

It had never been his intention to follow in his father’s footsteps.He’d contemplated leasing off plots of their land but wasn’t to keen on the idea. He intended to downsize most of his contracts. He hoped his mom wouldn’t be upset by his decision. 

He keep the milk cow, and raise the animals he required for meat. He’d continue to sell vegetables because a garden was the easiest. He rarely had a big grocery bill because the farm supplied practically everything. 

He milked Betty as he concluded his dad’s choices were what kept his parents from entering the poor house. He’d always eaten more than an average teenager. He’d keep enough to provide for his family.

Clark tilted his head as his super hearing detected his son’s cry. He imagined Kal cuddled at her breasts as he headed toward the house to stocked the fridge with fresh milk and eggs. 

He half expected Lois to jump out of the shadows as he went into the kitchen. He was relieved she’d decided on other arrangements. He tried not to fret over how she’d affect his attempt for time off. 

Clark started the coffee maker so it could brew while he was in the shower. He planned on switching his routine so he could have breakfast with Chloe and spend time with his son. Stepping into the tub, he pondered how he could convince her to stay at the farm. 

===

Sin slowly came to consciousness as she detected Clark vacated the bed. She missed the warmth of his body and hugged his pillow tighter. She snuggled deeper into the covers and attempted to go back to sleep. 

She tried to blame her inability to fall back into slumber on Clark. She’d no problem being alone before their son was born. A loud sigh slipped past her lips as she admitted, she hadn’t had a decent night of sleep until he’d invaded her bed. 

Sin found no satisfaction from the milder scent his pillow provided. She craved the closeness and warmth his body gave her. She gave up the fight and opened her eyes as the door close. 

She’d a half an hour before Kal woke for his next feeding. She contemplated taking a quick shower but suspected he’d wake the instant she washed her hair. 

It was normal for babies to wait a moment or two. She couldn’t afford that luxury with a super powered infant. She cringed as imagined the tone of his angry cry. 

Sin didn’t want Clark rushing back because he’d heard Kal fussing. She wasn’t certain when he planned to return. 

Clark mentioned he intended on asking for a leave of absence from work. He’d chores to do on the farm,training with Kara, and nightly patrols of Metropolis. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought of how much he was sacrificing for them. She could easily move all the wards and talismans to the old farm house. She simply wasn’t ready to take that step, yet. 

Sin tossed the covers as she started to feel the familiar tingle of her milk glands. She scooped Kal into her arms. She wasn’t the tiniest bit surprised when he instantly latched onto her nipple. 

She determined her ears would protest less if she changed his diaper and clothes when he’d finished. She’d enough boy clothes that she didn’t need to worry about ever doing his laundry. Kara and Lex bought all the baby boy clothes in Manhattan.

====

Kal puckered his bottom lip as he was moved away from his mom. He wasn't happy his breakfast was being interrupted. His lip started to tremble as his clothes were removed. 

He didn't like the wetness against his bottom but wanted his belly filled. He tried to communicate his frustration as he started to cry. His cry became louder as he was dressed in yellow onesize, gray overalls, and white socks.

He couldn't hear the other heart beat he associated with his dad. He turned his head as he tried to find him. He changed the pitch of his cry knowing it had worked the last time. 

Kal refused to latch on until he felt her thumb glide over his across his cheek. He suckled as he heard, “You’re definitely a daddy’s boy.”

======

Clark stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. His super hearing detected his son’s cry and he grimaced as the tone changed. His son determined he wasn’t there.

He frowned as he thought they’d have issues if he instantly ran home every time. He breathed a sigh of relief as Kal stopped crying. A big grin formed as he heard Sin call Kal a daddy’s boy.

Clark pushed his worries about Kal aside as he ventured toward his bedroom. He started to get ready to go into the office as he dressed in a pair of boxers, dress shirt and slacks. Slipping his feet into his work shoes, he pondered packing  clothes and  drop everything off before he went to work.

He wouldn’t be able to stay long either. He’d still be pushing it close even with superspeed. He didn’t need Perry in a bad mood before he spoke with him.

=====

Kara smiled as she ran her fingers teasingly down Lex’s chest. She figured in a couple more days she could have her wicked way with him. “Care to join me in the shower?”

She licked her lips as Lex replied, “Of course.” She grimaced an instant later as her super hearing screamed in protest.

“Kara?”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as Kal’s cry stopped. She didn’t fail to notice worried look in her husband’s eyes. “Kal.”

“Discovered his dad’s not there.”

Kara nodded and pondered how her plan for later would work if she needed to wear her ear plugs. She couldn’t afford for anyone on campus to see her acting strangely. Her eyes narrowed as Lex snickered.

She huffed as she climbed out of bed. Lex knew her well enough to know she’d had every intention of eavesdropping on his conversation with Clark. She was dying to know what Lex wanted to speak with Clark about.

Kara’d considered teasing Lex sexually until she’d realized her attempt would backfire on her. She’d be as frustrated as her loving husband. Swinging her hips she purred, “I thought you were coming?”

====

Lex licked his lips as he admired the view of his wife’s derriere. His morning erection jumped as she taunted. He smirked as he was more than ready for release. Closing the door, he stepped into the tub and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nibbled on her neck as he slowly pushed his fingers inside her wet center. He slowly thrust his fingers as he retorted, “I should tease you...” Her little whimper was like music to his ears as he did exactly what he’d threatened.

Lex slipped between her cheeks as Kara ground herself against his hand. He grunted in pleasure as she groaned, “If my husband knows what’s good for him. He will stop teasing his wife.”

He grunted as he thrust his hardness deep inside of her tightness. He continued to time his thrusts so Kara received pleasure but teetered on the edge of her climax. They’d have cold water cascading down on them otherwise.

Lex brushed against her g-spot as her walls clenched tightly around him. Her juices coated his fingers as his hot seed flowed into her clenching ass. He groaned as he slipped from her a few moments later.

=====

Kara panted for air as she sighed. She hated quickies. Her body demanded she continue as their joining had done nothing to sooth the ache of her heat. She smiled as she wondered how Sin was going to survive her first Kryptonian heat.

She smiled evilly as Lex inquired, “My wife is plotting?” She pretended to be completely innocent as she declared, “Just planning on having some fun with my cousin later.”

Kara reached for a washcloth and soap. She brought the washcloth to his chest as she declared, “Want to make bet?”

“Nope.”

Kara frowned as she noticed Lex appeared to be worried. She didn’t bring it up knowing why he’d only deny it. He was worried Clark would disagree with his plans. ‘Whatever they are?’

====

Clark waited for Perry to stop his rant over his and Lois’s break-up. He could have worked with her. “Chief, I know my request couldn’t be at a worse time but I need to take some personal leave.”

“No.”

Clark sighed as he fidgeted with his glasses. He’d done everything in the past to keep Perry in the dark about his secret. “I need six weeks maternity leave.”

“Maternity leave is for women and men who’ve babies. Your mom hasn’t mentioned she’s a grandmother.”

Clark frowned. He hadn’t know his mom was still speaking with Perry. ‘She couldn’t be dating my boss?’ His stomach tightened into knots as he tried to push all thoughts of his mom dating out of his mind. “I have a son.”

“You’ve a son? Who’s his mother?”

Clark sighed. He should have suspected Perry would fish for answers. It was what made him a damn good reporter. He’d been terrified during the solar flares his secret would be discovered by him. “I...”

====

Perry noticed Clark fidget with his glasses. He'd strong suspicion of who his son’s mother might be. Proving it was as hard as finding any of her old articles he hadn’t kept from her time at The Torch. She wiped herself from existence.

He wasn’t fooled by the glasses and suspected for sometime his clumsy reporter was The Blur. He couldn’t help but wonder if Clark was the reason Miss. Sullivan’d vanished. His eye sight wasn’t as good as his youth, but he’d noticed she’d a thing for Clark Kent when he’d visited Smallville.

Perry sighed as he asked, “I’m assuming you’d like to keep his mother and your son a secret for now?”

“I’m not sure how to explain Sin.”

Perry smiled as he inquired, “Sin?”

“Sin Renato. We met during one of my break-ups with Lois.”

Perry frowned. Clark Kent was a boy scout. He wouldn’t hit on some random girl or partake in a one night stand. ‘Sin Renato.’ “I’ll give you six weeks personal time but not one day more.”

“Thanks.”

Perry waited until Clark left his office before he reached for his phone. “I hear congratulations are due. Who’s Sin Renato?”

====

Clark glanced back at the door as he heard Perry. Lowering his glasses, he used his x-ray vision to confirm he was on the phone. He ducked out of the building as he tried not to worry about his boss's interest in Sin.

He arrived on the farm a few minutes later.  Closing the front door, he climbed the stairs two at a time. He changed out of his work clothes and  dressed in a blue t-shirt and faded baggy jeans,  Packing several changes of clothes into his knapsack, he flung it over his shoulder before blurring back to Manhattan.

Clark decided he’d put the horses back in their stalls after he’d practiced flying. He suspected it would be more like falling, though.

====

Martha smiled as she answered her cell. Her smile grew bigger as her grandson was mentioned. “Thank you.” She glanced at the picture on her desk Kara  dropped off to her earlier.

She frowned as Perry asked about Sin Renato. Her eyes narrowed as she started to feel Perry was over stepping his bounds. She enjoyed spending time with him but always tried to avoid discussing  her son.

Martha wasn’t about to lie so she avoided the question. “We should get together the next time I’m in Smallville.” Her heartbeat faster as she heard, “How about I come see you in D.C. this weekend?”

Her stomach tightened into knots as she started to worry. She didn’t want to make Perry more suspicious by refusing. It was hard having long distance relationship but couldn’t keep her senate seat and be in Metropolis. “I already have plans.”

Martha didn’t want to explain she’d intended to be in Manhattan. It would draw too many questions concerning Clark. She doubted Sin would agree to come to the farm either. “I’m sorry but I have a meeting.”

She frowned as she hung up. She attempted to call Clark but found his phone was turned off. Hurrying out of her office, she decided to call Lex if Clark’s phone was still off after her meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

Clark walked further into the apartment and sat their breakfast he’d bought on the counter. His heartbeat faster as he’d expected to find Sin waiting in the living room. He hurried into the bedroom as Kal started to cry.

Clark dropped his knapsack onto the floor and scooped Kal into his arms. His heart rate returned to normal as he cradled his son. He swallowed hard as he turned around and discovered Sin as she emerge from the bathroom.

Clark ducked out of the bedroom as Sin started to unwrap the towel.“I’ll let you get dressed.”

===

Sin suspected Kal sensed the same change she’d as Clark started to panic. She’d cut her shower short to reveal she hadn’t ran away. Her eyes locked with blue-green before he’d practically blurred out of the bedroom.

Sin sighed. She couldn’t blame Clark for believing she’d followed through on her earlier threats. He didn’t know she wouldn’t have followed through, though.

Sin rummaged through her closet as she attempted to turn off her super hearing to give the two cousins privacy. She slipped a cute red sundress over her head and started toward the door.

====

Clark cocked his eyebrow at Kara’s accusations. He shrugged his shoulders as he couldn’t deny she was correct. His eyes held shame as he admitted he’d believed the worst. He should be happy to be a part of their lives but couldn’t help his uneasiness.

Clark reluctantly allowed Kara to take Kal and ventured into the bedroom. His mind clouded with doubt as he wondered if staying there was too much too soon. He couldn’t bare the thought of being away from his son for an extended period of time, though.

Clark ventured back into the bedroom to speak to Sin in private before his cousin added her two cents. He didn’t want her believing he didn’t trust her. His stomach tightened into knots as he tried to deny he’d lost faith in her.

====

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to decide the best way to put her thoughts into words. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. “I’ve no intention of taking Kal away.”

Sin gently touched his cheek as she continued, “I understand why you believed I would.” She didn’t want him fretting over his actions. Standing on her tip toes, she brushed her lips against his.

Clark resisted the urge to deepen their kiss. He couldn’t help feeling bad for not trusting her. “I’m so...”

Sin cut Clark off as she pleaded, “Don’t. I did threaten but it’s different now.” She didn’t want to mention the darkness was her main reason. The talismans she’d acquired made her feel safer from the impending dangers.

Clark breathed in deeply. He didn’t want to argue. “Because I’m here?”

Sin nodded. It was easier to deny her feelings when the man who owned her heart was far enough away where she could keep her resolve. ‘Out of sight out of mind.’ He’d always been in her thoughts, though.

Kal wouldn’t take kindly to being away from his dad. He’d sensed Clark wasn’t there when he’d fed. “Kal gets a bit cranky when he senses you’re gone.”

===

Clark couldn’t help but grin. He slipped his hand into her’s as he said, “Speaking of our son, you’d better have coffee and eat breakfast before he wakes.”

Clark frowned as Kara walked past them with Kal.

“I have to go to class.”

Clark wouldn’t have minded holding his son again. His eyes narrowed as Kara exited off the balcony. He glanced at Lex as he said, “You were afraid of the neighbors with me but she flies to class?”

Lex shrugged his shoulders as he exclaimed, “I have a hard time telling her no.”

Clark shook his head as he tried not to gripe aloud about his cousin. He’d more stealth than Kara ever dreamed. His cousin’s misunderstanding of English had gotten her in trouble more times than he’d fingers.

“It’s cold,” Sin whined.

“Use your heat vision,” Clark suggested.

“I can’t control it.”

Clark lifted the lid and focused a small beam into the cup. He handed her back the cup as he wondered where the best location would be to practice. “Can you control any of them?”

“Super speed.”

Clark’d been correct in his assumption. He grabbed a sandwich and coffee before he sat down next to Sin. “We’ll have to work on the others.”

His leave of absence wouldn’t consist of much relaxation. He’d to train, help her gain control, work on the farm, establish a cover story for their relationship, and attempt to convince her to move to the farm. He looked forward to when he’d unwind with his son.

Clark was curious about what Lex needed his help with. “When do you want to go to this site of yours?”

“We can head over there anytime.”

Clark wondered how Kara would be later. She seemed willing to try anything to discover Lex’s secret. “How long do you plan on keeping this project of yours a secret?

=====

Lex’d given up evil deals. It didn’t mean he’d lost his edge. He’d used every tactical advantage he possessed to keep his project hush-hush. His meetings were held during Kara’s classes and overlapped with his rental property.

Lex’d spoken exclusively with several contractors until he decided on a private family owned company. He’d visited other practices under the guise his wife’s cousin-in-law was expecting. ‘Did anyone connect the dots to her cousin Clark?’

Bits and pieces from each practice were weaved into an elaborate layout for his building specs which he’d included on his rough draft for the complete project. He’d the finalized blue prints for his walk through with Clark.

He’d orders ready for the office, waiting area, and medical equipment. His contractor would set up the final inspection to be completed before he unveiled his graduation present to his wife. “Six months.”

Kara would be in charge of hiring her staff and any other changes she’d require before she picked a date to open her practice.

Lex hoped Clark would write an article for the impending ribbon cutting ceremony. He’d two favors to ask of him. His palms started to sweat as he hoped Clark wouldn’t jump to conclusions when they arrived on sight. ‘An opening date will be at Kara’s discretion.’

Lex figured there was no time like the present. He hoped his darling wife had worn her ear plugs just in case Kal decided his dad couldn’t be found. “We could go now.”

===

Clark gave Sin a chaste kiss before he followed Lex to the door.

“Do you want to see the blueprints or just go to the site?”

Clark didn’t want to know where Lex hid his paperwork. His cousin wasn’t keen on surprises. He suspected his flight lesson was going to include one hundred and one questions.

Clark climbed into Lex’s car as he grumbled, “I’m meeting with Kara later.”

“Why don’t you decide how to deal with Kara after you hear about my project?” Lex suggested.

Clark thought it was a reasonable request. He wasn’t familiar with Manhattan but believed they were heading toward the business district. “What gave you the idea for your project?”

“Kara decided it wasn’t enough to read a few text on child birth. She enrolled in college worked hard to obtain her degrees.”

Clark’d been informed of his cousin’s accomplishments. He frowned as he admitted, “I haven’t been the most supportive cousin.”

Lex pulled into the parking lot of his wife’s future practice as he said, “Here’s your chance to show your appreciation.”

Clark eyed the building as he walked with Lex. “Do you want me to encourage Kara to open her own practice?”

“No, I think Kara’s already pondered the idea.”

Clark was confused. He couldn’t see why Lex needed his assistance. “What do you need from me?”

Clark sighed as Lex appeared to be stalling. He walked through the building as he was given the general impression everything was as it should be. Nothing screamed evil plot as he passed.

“I wanted your permission to use your Kryptonian name.”

Clark blinked in surprise. “My name?”

“The last name. I thought Kara could name her practice the House of El.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he tried to remain calm. Why Kara couldn’t use her married name?

“I don’t want it associated with the Luthor name. It sends fear through most who know us.”

Clark wanted to argue Kara could use the name Kent. His mom was a Senator. He couldn’t help but worry about the questions their Krypton name’s would bear.

“You’re worrying too much about your secret. I’d never suggest it if I believed there would be a real danger.”

Clark debated as he suspected Lex was right. He would never endanger Kara. “If I agree, I don’t want my name connected anywhere.”

“That might be hard considering Kara is your son’s pediatrician.”

Clark hadn’t considered Kara had two degrees. She’d have two separate parts one for mothers to be and the other for their children. Her practice could be beneficial in the future.

The only people who would know the real meaning were the same as those who already aware of his heritage. “House of El. Anything else?”

“You could write an article covering the ribbon cutting,” Lex suggested.

Clark nodded as he replied, “I’m making no promises there. I would like a request.”

“Would you like a walk through when it’s finished?”

Clark smirked as he’d wanted to see the finished product. He couldn’t fully endorse his cousin without looking into where his son was going to be seen. “Yes. I’d also like to be present when you unveil it.”

Clark frowned as climbed into the car and heard Lex declare, “The only problem I foresee is Chloe allowing Kal outside where she doesn’t have a talisman against the darkness.”

He remained silent on the drive back to the apartment as he contemplated how he was going to get her to confront her fears.


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

Clark enjoyed some quality time with his son before he headed to the farm. He was apprehensive about spending time with his cousin.

Clark listened to Kara as she mentioned her belief. He needed to embrace his Kryptonian heritage. ‘You’re not human or bound to Earth.’ His inability to fly was due to his own mental block. His flight could only happen when he was ready to accept who he truly was. He’d to accept his destiny.

Clark jumped into the sky. He grinned as he flew for a short period. His heart hammered in his chest as he started to fall back to the ground. “No, no.” He coughed as he breathed in dust from his impacted with the ground. Brushing his clothes off, he grumbled, “I thought I had it.”

“You lack focus and still doubt your powers.”

Clark crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He noticed the dumb founded look in his cousin’s eyes. Kara never saw the same necessity he’d for keeping one’s self unnoticed.

Clark grimaced as he recalled when he’d attempted to sway his cousin toward his way of doing things. He was covered in dirt instead of watermelon.

Kara walked into his kitchen wearing a red bikini and black heels. She’d wanted to enter the Sweet Corn pageant and claimed he wasn’t being fair. He’d gotten the chance to be a football star.

He’d insisted on helping Kara with her heat vision His demonstration was with watermelons, but when he’d given Kara a chance, she purposely exploded it all over him. He’d gotten mad and she’d stormed off.

Clark’s temper flared as he became frustrated. Flying was an easy task for her. She’d flown the instant she’d put her mind to it. Her only problem he’d ever found she’d possessed was understanding the language.“I have focus and don’t doubt my powers!”

Clark sighed as he realized Kara must have found a way of understanding the language better. If she hadn’t there was no way she would have completed her required classes for her dual degrees.

Clark needed to overcome his earthbound status. He shrugged his shoulders as Kara cocked her eyebrow and demanded to know why he’d fallen. There’d been instances in his past when he’d hovered or appeared to fly but he’d always crashed.

“You have the power within. Only you can master it.”

Clark continued his attempts to fly until the sun was setting. He brushed off his clothing as he walked toward the pasture. His hearing detected Kal as he led the horses into their stables. Closing the barn door, he sped back to Manhattan.

====

Sin laid Kal down in his bassinet as Clark walked into the bedroom. She tried not to laugh as he was covered from head to toe with dust, dirt, stones, and few clumps of grass in his hair.

Sin wondered if Clark managed to master flying as she block him from reaching their son. Pointing to the shower, she said, “Don’t even think about going near Kal until you’ve showered and changed.”

“Where’d you put my knapsack?”

Sin rearranged her dresser while Kal was napping. It was easier to hang her other tops than making room in her closet for his clothes. Clark hadn’t brought much with him. She suspected it was because he wanted them to move to the farm. “I put your clothes in the second drawer.”

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip as she admired the view. She wondered if they should order food. “Did you want me to order take-out?”

======

Clark glanced over Sin’s shoulder at Kal as he doubted his son would mind. He contemplated wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss. She’d be all dirty and join him in the shower.

Sin ducked out of his reach as she declared, “I’ll be more than happy to kiss you when you’re clean.”

Clark pouted as he walked over to the dresser. Opening the second drawer, he grabbed a clean pair of socks, boxers, jeans, and t-shirt. He glanced back just in time to catch her eyes a deep royal blue.

Clark believed Sin maintained control of her x-ray vision to some extent. He was going to enjoy keeping track of how many times he’d caught her using it. “Am I on the take-out menu?” he teased.

Sin blushed as she insisted, “I didn’t mean to do it.”

Clark smirked. His eyes turned royal blue as he returned the favor. “X-ray vision was easier to master than my heat vision.”

Clark’s eyes turned back to normal as he wondered who’d want to deliver to this neighborhood. He was determined to find a way to get her and his son out of this neighborhood. “They deliver to this neighborhood?”

=====

Sin huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She contemplated arguing by mentioning other areas which were worse. Clark wouldn’t be pleased if she’d chosen a place in the Bronx. Its crime rate is awful.

Sin decided she’d just order. Clark wouldn’t have to run anywhere. He could meet the delivery guy at the main doors. “Chinese, pizza or Italian?”

Clark’s stomach growled as he replied, “You pick.”

“Italian, I’ll order while you’re in the shower.”

Sin ordered several different items from the menu to make a tour of Italy platter; cheese ravioli, manicotti, lasagna, stuffed mushrooms, cheesy garlic bread, and Tiramisu for desert. She’d added two caramel hazelnut macchiatos, strawberry-banana smoothie, peach-mango smoothie and sparkling waters.

Clark always had a bigger apatite. His higher metabolism often made her wonder if his stomach was an actual bottomless pit. Their son hadn’t shown signs of his father’s higher metabolism. She’d never babysat in high school, though.

Sin sat the table while she waited for Clark to finish. She knew he couldn’t take a long hot shower like on the farm. It always ran out way too fast. She’d forgotten to complain to Lex about the water again.

“Your hot water sucks,” Clark grumbled.

Sin shrugged as she suggested Clark complain to the super. Lex just finished fixing her wall earlier. He might be more inclined to do something if he asked. “Did you agree to his project?”

“Yes, I’m surprised Kara didn’t grill me.”

Sin didn’t want to know. She’d be telling Kara the truth when she decided to see if Clark mentioned Lex’s reason. “I’ll wait until Lex unveils it.”

====

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into his arms. Looking deep into her eyes, he said, “I’ll take my kiss, now.”

“You are dirt free,” Sin teased.

Clark brushed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue inside as he deepened their kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he asked, “Do I need to run downstairs?”

Sin glanced at the clock before she answered, “In about ten minutes. Luigi’s should buzz us when he gets here.”

“Is the Blurr going a patrol tonight?”

Clark tilted his head slightly and listened. He didn’t hear any cries for help. The Blurr had taken the last few nights off. He’d do a quick patrol tonight and stop at headquarters tomorrow. “After we’ve had dinner and I’ve held my son.”

Clark figured the members of the league would be his test run for Sin and his son. He planned on mentioning Sin was a coyote and hoped someone there might enlighten him. Hearing the buzzer, he slipped his feet into his work boots and asked, “Do I need to pay?”

“No, Just sign my name and make sure you give a nice tip.”

Clark placed the bags on the counter as he teased, “Did you buy enough.”

=====

Sin sat the hot drinks aside to go with desert. She couldn’t drink the espresso so close to Kal’s feeding time. “These go with desert.”

“Only cause you have to feed Kal.”

Sin wasn’t certain she’d have enough room for desert. She wanted to eat her’s with Clark. “Can’t have the Tiramisu either. It’s got coffee liqueur in it.”

“Desert after my patrol?”

“Guess that depends on how long you’ll be.”

Sin took a sip of the peach-mango smoothie. “Did you want some or strawberry-banana or sparkling water?”

=====

Clark shook his head as he doubted either would taste good with Italian. He found a glass and added ice cubes as he quirked, “You’ve been hanging out with Lex too much.”

“I have city water which means it’s chlorinated.”

Clark eyed the ice cubes as he wondered if she’d used tap water. “How do you make ice cubes then?”

“Spring water.”

“On the farm you can just drink it from the tap.”

Sin laughed as she quirked, “We’re not on the farm.”

“We could be.”

====

Sin took half of the stuffed mushrooms, a small slice of lasagna, half a piece of the manicotti, and two pieces of the cheesy garlic break. She’d probably only eat the mushroom and cheesy bread.

Sin decided after Clark sat down she’d voice her reasons against the farm. She swore she’d already mentioned she wasn’t ready.

Clark sat down across from her as he said, “I want you and Kal to move in with me.”

Sin angrily stabbed a stuffed mushroom as she babbled, “I’m asking you to let me figure this out. Give me time...But I’m also telling you, I don’t want to go back to being watchtower, journalism, or anything I did in the past.”

====

Clark was trying to be understanding. He’d listened to her plans she’d be a journalist at the Daily Planet. She’d tossed those dreams away for her new life. “It was your dream to work at the Daily Planet.”

“It was, but dreams change.”

Clark remained silent as he started to eat. He’d fashioned the idea of her being his partner at the work as well as home. “You inspired me to be a journalist.”

“You’re an amazing writer. I just lost my drive to seek out the truth.”

Clark suspected there was more to her reasons. He decided dropping the subject of Journalism was probably in his best interest. “Do you have a new dream?”

====

Sin blinked in surprise. She loved working as a coyote. Clark would hate it, though. “I love working as a coyote...”

“But?”

Sin picked apart a piece of cheesy bread as she worried about the late hours. She didn’t have a problem before when she was pregnant. She couldn’t sleep during the day like she’d during her pregnancy. “My shift gets over really late.”

“How late?”

Sin didn’t know where she’d be working in the future. Their son already exhibited signs of his father’s abilities which meant daycare wasn’t an option. Her work schedule would have to correspond to have Clark watch Kal. “Two A.M.”

Sin’d several more weeks before she needed to be back to work. She’d contemplated working less hours so she’d more time to spend with Kal.

===

Clark thought about his work schedule: chores in the morning, the Planet from nine to five and later in the evening hours patrol. He’d watch Kal and make arrangements with Kara for his patrols.

Clark’d a problem was the lack of time he’d have with her. He’d get home about the time she’d be leaving for work. She’d be coming to bed a couple of hours before he’d be getting out of bed. “We wouldn’t have much time to spend together.”

“I know. When I went on leave I was thinking about working less hours.”

Clark decided he’d support any decision she decided upon and hoped she determined being a coyote was no longer for her. He heard Kal start to stir as he declared, “We’ve plenty of time to figure it out.”


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen 

Sin remained silent, she didn’t know how to ease his worries. She hadn’t anticipated his involvement in her life. She’d intended to allow visitation once he’d defeated the darkness.

She pondered if reiterating the facts was necessary. She’d reminded Clark, she’d intended to keep their son away from him. She’d good valid reasons to support her actions, though. 

Sin admitted her plans went up in smoke during her labor. Their son was just as thick headed and stubborn as his father. Kal made certain his daddy was present before he entered the world. He continued to ensure his dad would remain a part of his life. 

She didn’t really desire to keep Clark separate from his son. She was still terrified of the impending danger, though. Her fears were lessened by the talismans and wards placed around her apartment. 

Sin understood it was difficult for Clark to comprehend she’d chosen to change her identity. She was tired of being a broken record that repeated- ‘I’m a different person. I’m not Chloe.’ She shouldn’t have permitted use of her former name. It sent mixed signals.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she pondered their future. A coyote didn’t mix well with motherhood. Her return to work was destined to be short. She suspected Kara was correct; Kal wouldn’t take too kindly to a bottle. 

Sin didn’t have to worry about one of the rules until she stopped breastfeeding. She was concerned about the one cardinal rule with an amendment just for her; no boyfriends allowed. The mere thought of being fired made her fume with anger. 

She believed Clark wouldn’t be pleased with her job. She knew deep down it was one of the reasons she’d taken the position. He’d never have dreamed in a million years she’d be working at a bar. Her decision was made before she discovered the gifted he’d given her. 

Sin wasn’t certain what she wanted to do for a career. Her options were limited to a job where she could watch their son during the day. It was too dangerous, to go to a babysitter or day care.Anyone trustworthy enough to deal with his uniqueness were already committed to their own careers. 

She’d a small idea brewing in the back of her mind. She missed writing but didn’t want to return to Journalism. She decided to do a bit of research before she mentioned it. 

Sin acknowledged her refused to consider the possibly of more children was unrealistic.   
She wasn’t going to abstain from sex and her past history proved without a doubt it was inevitable. “I’m going to end up a stay at home mom.”

She determined the best place to raise their son was on the farm. She considered asking Martha about picking up her mantel of her former baking business. Maybe, with a few lessons she could be successful. She was apprehensiveness about seeing his mom after everything she’d done. 

Sin nibbled on her bottom lip as she suspected her idea might be a disaster in the making. She’d absolutely no idea how to cook. She’d no idea how to mix drinks before she became a coyote. 

She shifted Kal to her other breast as she declared, “Do you think your mom would be open to me picking up the reins of her baking business?” 

====

Clark assumed they were a couple. He hadn’t officially discussed where he intended to take their relationship. He’d every intention of asking for her hand in marriage.He planned on fixing one dilemma when he returned after a quick stop at home. 

His Kryptonian heritage demanded Chloe received what was rightfully hers. He’d wait to partake in the human ritual until he’d defeated the darkness. It was too soon after his break-up to announce an engagement. 

The two most important people in his life belonged on the farm with him. He hated to admit Lois was one of the reason that Chloe was reluctant. He’d stifle her others by transporting all the talismans and wards to the farm. 

Clark wasn’t certain how the artifacts worked. He believed light repelled darkness. He remembered the pieces became as bright as the sun after Kal was born. It was almost corporeal in providing what their bodies required. 

He didn’t care for the small fact he couldn’t detect her heartbeat. He wished she wouldn’t wear it. A knot started to form in his stomach as he became suspicious of why his ancestor hadn’t insisted his life mate remove it. 

Clark planned to speak with Kara about the amulet. He’d use the fortress to gain knowledge on its history too. He couldn’t shake his eerie feelings, though.

He attempted to focus on more pleasurable thoughts as he watched their son nurse. He was keen on the idea of raising their son in Manhattan. He was meant to grow up in the old farm house with several siblings. 

Clark couldn’t squash his internal drive to create more children with her. It was instinctive demand that wouldn’t be satisfied until his mate was impregnated. He planned on treating this new command with the same control as his abilities. 

He wondered if Chloe pondered the same when he heard her declaration. He believed the technical term was housewife. He decided it wasn’t in his best interest to correct her. 

Clark suspected her choice was due to their son’s abilities. He couldn’t think of anyone who could watch Kal during the day. His mom was too busy with her senate seat. Kara would be running her own practice. 

He didn’t like the idea of her working a night shift. He was being selfish concerning their time together. His eyebrows furrowed as she mentioned his mom’s old business. He glanced into her kitchen and realized his kitchen was already set up for it. 

Clark believed his mom wouldn’t have a problem with her idea. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her cook. He opened his mouth and inserted his foot as he asked, “Can you bake?”

He swallowed hard as he noted sparks of orange in her beautiful eyes. He quickly covered as he declared, “I’m sure my mom would love an excuse to spend more time with her grandson.”

Clark gave her a chaste kiss before he stood. “I’m going to go on a quick patrol.”

======

Sin bit her tongue to keep from snapping, ‘It can’t be any harder than learning how to mix drinks.’ 

She pondered how he’d explain without revealing her identity while he was on patrol. She needed to use her job as part of their cover story. She doubted anyone at the league would buy Clark had randomly picked her up at a bar. 

Sin hated the idea of using his allergy where he was impaired by red-k; especially when there hadn’t been any involved. She could use the part of the movie where the guy had to figure out what a coyote was in order to get her number. 

She hoped her idea didn’t blow up in her face. She was well aware a certain league member would out her. After all, she’d snatched his fake ID. Their story would be more believable when Clark reacted outraged. 

Sin finished putting away the left overs. She picked up her latte and wished she’d asked Clark to heat it. She was afraid she’d use to much and end up melting the cup. 

=====

Clark hid the bracelet behind his back as he reached for the coffee mug. He trained a small beam into the liquid before handed it to her. He’d teach her to control her heat vision. He wasn’t certain her apartment was the best place, though.

He continued to keep the jewelry hidden and followed her over to the couch. He suddenly felt nervous as he sat down. “I believe this was always meant for you.”

Clark slowly revealed the old bracelet the Indian skinwalker gave him. He’d pondered for years over the identity of his true one. “It’s meant for the woman I’ve chosen to be my life mate.”

====

Sin stared at the blue stone encased with in the silver bands. She understood Clark was stating his commitment to her. 

She’d been a tad jealous when she’d learned about the young Indian girl he’d started to spend time with after discovering the caves. Kyla must have been taught the meaning as a member of the Kawatche tribe.

She’d been curious about why he’d been so interested in the old paintings. Her discovery of his secret revealed his hidden reasons for his interest. A shiver ran down her spine as she reflected on another event connected to the old caves. 

Sin dreamed of strange occurrences for a long time after her infection. She didn’t want to dredge up the past as she believed the bracelet was a sign of his intentions for their future. 

She hoped her idea to conceal her true identity wouldn’t hinder his plans. “I think you should wait until you hear my story I’ve come up with to explain us.”

====

Clark took her left wrist into his hand and ran his thumb over her pulse point. He closed the bracelet as he declared, “I should have given this to you a long time ago.”

He admired the way it appeared the bracelet was a perfect fit. It was meant for her. “I’ve no intentions of ever changing my mind.”

Clark lived in agony when he’d believed she’d died. His life had been in shambles without her. Everything was starting to fall back into place with her return. 

He expected she believed he wasn’t going to care for her plan. He wished he could be honest and tell everyone she was really Chloe. 

Clark understood she’d taken on a new identity. It was like witness protection where she’d assumed a new identity to ensure her safety from an evil only he could vanquish. 

“Exposure to red-k led to a one night stand with a coyote.”

He wasn’t thrilled by the thought of being infected. He didn’t like tarnishing how their son was created. “I don’t know what that means.”

====

Sin suspected Clark was trying desperately not to demand an explanation. She’d desired to make it a puzzle he was meant to decipher if he’d been interested in another jaunt between the sheets. “I promised to give you my number when you figured it out.”

She figured Clark decided he didn’t want to become involved. She’d no way of contacting her mystery man until fate brought them together again. 

Sin wasn’t supposed to know Clark was an alien. “We bumped into each other a couple of days before my due date.” 

She understood it was hard for Clark to lie. She considered it a small twist on the truth. It had always been hard to reveal his secret. “You were torn up over having to share your secret with another person.”

Clark supposed he could use Kara as his reason for being in Manhattan. He’d been worried at first when he found out Lex was friends with her. “I’ll just keep it simple. I ran into you when I was looking for Kara.”

He was shocked to learn his unforgettable night had produced a child. He’d wanted to do the right thing as he’d been raised to be responsible for his actions. “I’ve discovered my feelings for my son’s mother run deeper than I ever imagined I could love someone.”

Clark was still unsure about her riddle. He could claim, Sin still won’t tell me what a coyote is. He suspected his reaction would seal the deal with everyone at the league. There would be no question in anyone’s mind he’d fallen for the mother of his son. 

He crossed his arms over his chest as she quirked, “If you act like a two year old afterward you can sleep in the guest room.”

Clark expected to attend a meeting with the league at the end of the week. He was interested in solving the coyote mystery. He could admit it was fun being teased by the possibility of more only if he’d solved the riddle. “You could always tell me.”

“It’s more fun this way,” Sin teased. 

Clark wasn’t looking forward to facing his friend. He was angry with Oliver over his betrayal regardless of his decision to break-up with Lois. His friend had been having an affair with his fiance for months behind his back. 

He didn’t know if he could work with someone he couldn’t trust. He started to wonder if Oliver might be infected with darkness. He was pulled from his thoughts as he determined his anger was pointless. 

Clark was more furious with his own actions. He shouldn’t have gone back to Lois in the first place. He was responsible for missing out on all the moments of her pregnancy. He’d no intentions of ever making the same mistake. “I’ll just have to convince my coyote...”

“How do you intend to do that?” Sin snarked as she glanced toward the bedroom. 

He was tempted to attempt persuasion as a tactic to have her reveal the answer. It was only fair she became as frustrated as her small strip teased was making him. He slipped underneath the covers and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Holding her close, he whispered, “Teasing works both ways…”

====

Sin was well aware teasing worked both ways. She was beginning to wonder how she’d survive six weeks without jumping his handsome body. “So does frustration,” she snarked.

She snuggled into his body as she attempted to ignore her bodies demands. She concentrated on the rhythm of his heart and closed her eyes. She wasn’t tired but believed it was a much safer course of action.

“I could always sleep in the guest room,” Clark snarked.

Sin wrinkled her nose as she said, “I’d change the sheets first.”

She giggled as Clark groaned in outrage. She doubted Kara had enough energy the night her and Lex stayed in the guest room. Her walls were paper thin with those with super hearing. “I think Lex and Kara actually behaved.”

“Can we not talk about my cousin and Lex?”

Sin was curious, to know how Clark was handling his discovery that Lex and Kara were married. He was related to Lex through their union. She decided it was a topic for another day as she started to fall asleep encased in the comfort his arms provided her. 

====

Clark ran his hand along her spine as he determined she’d fallen into slumber. He listened to the steady rhythm of their son’s heart beat knowing he’d awakened in a couple of hours.

He’d change Kal’s diaper before he was fed. He hoped his cry wouldn’t reach the god awful pitch that made his ears want to scream in protest. He didn’t want to use the lead lined ear plugs. 

Clark prayed their son wouldn’t continue to affect his super hearing. He suspected Kal was completely aware he’d their complete attention with his tone. He was in no hurry for their son to grow up but looked forward to where he could communicate with words. He grinned as he wondered if his first word would be dad. 

Kal already appeared to be a daddy’s boy. He’d soon have his grandma wrapped around his little finger. 

Clark’d forgotten to mention his suspicions concerning his mom. He hoped Chloe was prepared to deal with his mom. He didn’t desire to be referee during her visit. 

He considered asking his mom for more time before she invaded. His request was selfish, though.

Clark glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms as he debated on closing his eyes. He decided to admire her instead. He’d probably fall asleep around the time his son demanded attention.


End file.
